


Пожиратель смерти

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Depressed Harry, First Time, M/M, Mysticism, Not Epilogue Compliant, Romance, Sub Lucius Malfoy, Temporary Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Возможно, Гарри Поттер умер. Он пока еще не определился.Написано на ФБ-2017 для сборной команды Гарри Поттера.Дополнительные предупреждение: авторский взгляд на магию, жизнь, смерть, игры с этими понятиями.





	1. Chapter 1

Этот сон Гарри видел почти каждую ночь. Он оказывался на пустынном вокзале Кингс-Кросс и садился на скамейку. Ту самую, под которой в свое время лежала искалеченная душа Волдеморта. Во сне под скамейкой никого не было, и это почему-то огорчало. 

Неощутимый ветер гнал по платформе пожухлую листву, обрывки бумаг и конфетные обертки. Гарри сидел на холодной скамье, ковырял стоптанным ботинком бетон и ждал, когда придет поезд. Иногда казалось, что ожидание тянется ужасно долго, но, если он поднимал взгляд на часы, те показывали одно и то же время: без минуты девять. В какой-то — всегда разный — момент минутная стрелка со скрипом сдвигалась, часы били девять, и из белесого тумана, громко стуча колесами, выезжал «Хогвартс-экспресс». 

Гарри каждый раз заглядывал в кабину, надеясь узнать, кто ведет поезд, но внутри было пусто. Мимо проносился красный паровоз с заполненным углем тендером, несколько вагонов, а потом поезд резко тормозил, выпускал пары и замирал. Из окон выглядывали знакомые и незнакомые лица — Люпин, Тонкс, Сириус, Седрик… Но все какие-то чужие, странные, сероватые, полупрозрачные. Ненастоящие. Неживые. И в тишине вокзала разносилось: «Гарри, иди к нам… Иди сюда, Гарри… Мы ждем тебя… Ты должен быть с нами…» 

Гарри продолжал сидеть. Он до боли сжимал край скамейки, боялся, что призрачный поезд заберет его против воли. Хотя совершенно не представлял, как такое может произойти. Из поезда никогда никто не выходил, он мог попасть внутрь лишь самостоятельно. Но с каждым сном страх становился сильнее.

Лица в окнах становились все печальнее, голоса замолкали. Минутная стрелка на часах с громким щелчком перескакивала на следующее деление, поезд вздрагивал и отправлялся в путь. Напоследок до Гарри долетало: «Ты все равно уедешь. Ты наш… наш… наш…»

Ничего особенного в этих снах не было, они даже не пугали. Единственное, что казалось странным — красный след на обеих руках после пробуждения, словно Гарри цеплялся за скамейку наяву. После таких снов Гарри ощущал себя совершенно разбитым. Наверное, из-за них он и чувствовал себя в последнее время не слишком хорошо. Да и сны эти приходили все чаще.

У Гарри никак не получалось ни на чем сосредоточиться. Мир представлялся каким-то серым, бледным, ненастоящим; еда потеряла вкус, все пахло пылью, звуки доносились будто сквозь толщу воды. Ничего не хотелось, ничего не было интересно. Гарри завладевала апатия. Он мог проснуться, да так и пролежать в кровати полдня, смотря в потолок и ни о чем не думая.

Гермиона первая заметила, что с Гарри происходит что-то странное. Она как раз вернулась из Австралии, куда летала забирать родителей, и по приезде поразилась, насколько он плохо выглядит. На следующий же день она, несмотря на протесты, потащила Гарри на обследование в больницу святого Мунго.

Вот там-то, когда после целого дня анализов и мотаний из кабинета в кабинет старший колдомедик посадил его в кресло и сунул в руки кружку с успокоительным зельем, Гарри стало действительно страшно. После победы над Волдемортом умирать не хотелось, а он почему-то сразу решил, что колдомедик объявит о смертельном диагнозе. 

Колдомедик (Гарри не запомнил его имени) сел напротив и посмотрел с сочувствием.

— Гарри… Я же могу вас так называть? — Гарри кивнул. — Мы провели несколько обследований, испробовали на вас множество диагностических чар и зелий, и я могу сказать только одно… — Колдомедик потер подбородок. — Знаю, это прозвучит дико, но, поверьте, ошибки быть не может. Заклинания иногда дают неправильный результат, но одно, максимум два, а не все сразу!

— Что со мной? — в горле пересохло.

Колдомедик опустил взгляд и сцепил перед собой руки.

— Гарри, вы мертвы.

— Что значит — мертв?! Это шутка?

— Никаких шуток. Это ваш диагноз.

На лице колдомедика не было ни тени улыбки, только сочувствие и печаль. Гарри вскочил.

— Вы сошли с ума! Я жив, я дышу, у меня стучит сердце! Слышите?!

— Пожалуйста, сядьте. — Гарри остался стоять. Колдомедик вздохнул. — Знаю, что дышите, и знаю, что у вас стучит сердце, хотя, судя по результатам, в этом нет никакой необходимости. Вы действительно выглядите живым. Почти. Уверен, маггловское оборудование никогда бы не посчитало вас мертвецом.

— А для магов я, значит, мертв? — Гарри попытался сказать это ехидно, но было больше похоже на начинающуюся истерику. — Я даже колдовать могу! — он выхватил палочку, и колдомедик вздрогнул.

— Да-да, магия все еще при вас. Понимаете, в чем дело: у магглов нет таких возможностей, как у нас. Им незнакомы вампиры, инфери, големы. Магия может оживить неживое, сымитировать работу мозга, заставить стучать сердце, дать возможность колдовать. Мы не можем судить по внешним признакам — их слишком легко сотворить при помощи волшебства.

Гарри медленно опустился в кресло.

— А что делает живым? Душа?

Колдомедик покачал головой:

— Не совсем. Бывает, душа надолго задерживается в мертвом теле. Философы и целители древности много спорили, но сейчас есть четкое понимание, что такое жизнь с точки зрения колдомедицины. Прежде всего, это определенные биологические процессы, которые происходят за счет самого организма, а не провоцируются чем-то извне. Грубо говоря, существует некий источник жизненной силы, который поддерживается за счет пищи и дыхания. Проблема в том, что у вас этот источник погас.

— Погас? Как?

Колдомедик пожал плечами.

— Есть много способов — смертельное проклятье, например. На вашем месте я бы интересовался не тем почему источник погас, а тем почему вы, если судить исключительно по внешним признакам, все еще живы. Я не могу объяснить этот феномен. 

— Я что, инфери? вампир?

— Нет-нет, это мы бы сразу обнаружили. Вы определенно наделены свободой воли, и вам не нужны никакие специальные источники, чтобы продолжать это ваше... существование. Такое ощущение, что вы вообще не нуждаетесь в энергии жизни. Похоже, что вы, простите за злую шутку, не мальчик-который-выжил, а мальчик, который отказывается умирать, — он нервно улыбнулся.

Гарри было не до смеха. Колдомедик явно нес какую-то околесицу. Как это — мертв? Бредятина!

— И что дальше? Мое тело умирает? Что со мной произойдет?

— Формально вы абсолютно здоровы.

— Но?

— Уже сейчас вы страдаете от потери интереса к жизни, ночных кошмаров, почти не ощущаете вкуса еды и запахов. Я правильно перечислил симптомы?

— Допустим.

— У вас внутри не осталось стимула жить дальше. Вы подсознательно уже знаете, что мертвы. Постепенно вы забудете, как и зачем надо есть, дышать, для чего стучит сердце…

— Чушь! — Гарри снова вскочил. Он не хотел верить в эту ерунду. — Вы врете!

— Понимаю, в это сложно поверить. Давайте проведем простой тест. Закройте глаза и задержите дыхание настолько, насколько сможете. Вдохните только тогда, когда действительно не сможете больше не дышать. Попробуйте, вы же ничего не теряете.

Гарри не был склонен бегать от правды. Стоило закрыть глаза и задержать дыхание, как он уже понял, что колдомедик прав. Дышать хотелось, но вот потребности, невозможности не сделать вдох — не было. В голове зашумело. Это все было совершенно несправедливо! Нечестно! В следующее мгновение ему уже стало все равно. Он сделал вдох, хотя мог бы его и не делать, и открыл глаза.

— Хорошо. Допустим, вы правы, — сказал он спокойно. — Вы можете мне помочь?

— Простите, Гарри, но колдомедицина в вашем случае бессильна. Главная обязанность целителя — помочь источнику жизни, а у вас он погас. С нашей точки зрения, вы — мертвы, а воскрешать магия, к сожалению, не умеет.

— И что же вы мне предлагаете? Лечь в гроб и попросить закопать? Устроить пышные похороны? — Гарри даже усмехнулся.

— Пока вы все еще способны думать — можно попробовать найти выход. Обратитесь к Невыразимцам, к ученым, я не знаю. Пока вы готовы бороться — надежда, Гарри, есть всегда. Мы, со своей стороны, тоже поищем средства, какую-то информацию. Мы предлагаем вам остаться здесь, будем вместе обследовать, изучать, искать.

— Спасибо, — Гарри не стал дальше слушать, — не надо. Я — сам.

— Я правда очень сожалею, — услышал он, когда закрывал за собой дверь кабинета.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда Гарри с каменным лицом сообщил, что, по мнению колдомедиков, он умер, друзья не поверили. Тогда он в качестве демонстрации задержал дыхание на несколько минут. Гермиона побледнела, Рон потребовал не шутить так, Джинни кинулась ему на шею, а Гарри понял, что совершенно ничего по этому поводу не чувствует. Ну, умер и умер. Какая теперь разница?

Друзья с ним не согласились. Гермиона сразу помчалась в библиотеку, Рон бросился в Министерство, к отцу, чтобы тот помог добиться встречи с Невыразимцами. Джинни осталась с Гарри. Поила его цветочным успокоительным чаем и пыталась расшевелить, рассказывая о квиддиче, школьных друзьях и еще какой-то ерунде. Он почти не слушал. Смотрел на фигурку гиппогрифа на каминной полке и пытался понять: как это — умер? В какой момент? Почему никто, включая его самого, этого не заметил? Что это вообще значит — «умер»? Может, это все же какая-то ошибка? От вопросов только пухла голова, мысли становились тяжелыми и тягучими. 

Первой вернулась Гермиона и начала выкладывать книги — том за томом, один толще другого.

— Я ничего конкретно не нашла, но… Гарри, ты же не против, если я кое-что проверю?

Он был не против. Гермиона открыла одну из книг и, сверившись со страницей, запустила в него неизвестным заклинанием.

— Может, не все так плохо, — нахмурилась она, села за стол и углубилась в чтение.

Позже явился Рон, сказал, что Невыразимцы ждут завтра с утра, а отец приглашает в Нору на ужин. Гарри не хотелось никуда идти. И ужинать не хотелось тоже. Хотелось, чтобы все оставили его в покое и дали спокойно умереть. Он же умер? А мертвым положен покой. Кажется, он даже что-то сказал такое вслух, чем шокировал Джинни и Рона, и даже Гермиона оторвалась от чтения и посмотрела на него.

— Гарри, нельзя сдаваться. Мы что-нибудь придумаем!

— Что придумаем? Дамблдор говорил, что магия не умеет возвращать к жизни! Значит…

— Слушай, а ты не думаешь, что это могло быть связано с Дарами Смерти? Ты же был владельцем всех трех, — сказал Рон.

— И что? Считаешь, это из-за них я то ли сдох, то ли не очень?

— Мы вообще ничего, кроме сказки, про Дары не знаем. В том числе, какие проблемы могут возникнуть у владельца всех трех, — сказала Гермиона. — Но нам известен тот, кто может это знать — мистер Лавгуд.

Прошлый визит к Лавгудам был не слишком приятен, и Гарри не жаждал снова встретиться с отцом Луны. Но, похоже, друзья все решили за него. Рон какое-то время колебался, но, учитывая, что связать состояние Гарри и Дары Смерти было его идеей, обратиться к единственному известному специалисту показалось не самой плохой мыслью и ему. Джинни сразу же связалась через камин с Луной. В результате утром вместо Отдела Тайн Гарри с друзьями отправился в дом Лавгудов. 

Со времени последнего визита обстановка изменилась мало, но на этот раз их встретила сама Луна.

— Я так поняла, что с тобой что-то случилось, Гарри. Мы будем рады помочь тебе, если это возможно.

Она отрешенно улыбнулась и провела их наверх, в ту же круглую комнату, в которой они беседовали с Ксенофилиусом в прошлый раз. Печатный станок был все там же, но не издавал ни звука. Хозяин дома сидел за столом, закутавшись в плед. Когда появился Гарри, он поднялся.

— Мистер Поттер, я так и не попросил у вас прощения… Поймите…

Гарри совершенно не хотел вспоминать о прошлом. Он понимал, что этот человек выдал его из страха за жизнь дочери, но доверять ему не мог и не хотел.

— Все, что было, осталось в прошлом, мистер Лавгуд, — холодно сказал он. — Но сейчас у нас похожее дело. Мы пришли узнать побольше о Дарах Смерти и их владельцах.

— Опять?! — воскликнул Ксенофилиус и внимательно посмотрел на него. 

От этого взгляда Гарри стало нехорошо. Мистер Лавгуд будто видел в нем что-то, чего не замечали другие, и это что-то было очень неприятным.

— Папочка, не волнуйся, пожалуйста, тебе вредно. Я сейчас принесу ромашковый чай, и вы спокойно побеседуете. — Луна спустилась вниз.

— О, дорогой мистер Поттер, я вижу, вас постигло ужасное несчастье, — тихо сказал Ксенофилиус.

— Что вы имеете в виду? — спросила Гермиона.

— Ваш друг серьезно болен. Болен смертью.

— Как это? — Гарри сложил руки на груди.

— Обычно от этой болезни мгновенно умирают, но вам что-то помешало это сделать. Вы, кажется, говорили, что у вас была та самая мантия-невидимка; возможно, она скрыла вас от Смерти. Не знаю…

— Подождите, — перебила его Гермиона. — Что вообще значит — «заболеть смертью»? Что вы имеете в виду?

Ксенофилиус устроился в кресле.

— Садитесь. — Рон и Гермиона опустились на стулья, но Гарри остался стоять. — Понимаете, какое дело… Смерть — это не просто отсутствие жизни. Смерть — тоже в своем роде энергия. Возможно, из-за Даров Смерти в вас ее скопилось слишком много и в какой-то опасный момент, когда вы находились на волосок от гибели, ваша жизнь погасла и на ее месте оказалась смерть.

— Бред какой-то! — сказал Рон. 

Гарри был с ним согласен.

— Нет, не совсем. Я что-то такое видела в книгах, — неуверенно пробормотала Гермиона. — Про инфери, например, говорилось, что для их поднятия некроманты используют какую-то «энергию смерти».

— Ты еще скажи, что я теперь инфери! — возмутился Гарри.

— Конечно же, нет! — Ксенофилиус встал. — Инфери и вампиры — мертвецы, а вы, мистер Поттер, живы. Ваша душа сильна, и, если из вас убрать энергию смерти, уверен, огонь жизни снова разгорится в вас. 

— И как это сделать? — спросил Гарри. Почему-то казалось, что ответ ему не понравится. — Вы можете помочь?

— Я — нет. Но, насколько мне известно, в свое время этим занимались, — он понизил голос до полушепота: — Пожиратели смерти.

— Вы с ума сошли! — Рон вскочил. — Причем тут вообще эти убийцы?

— Когда-то я неплохо знал Августуса Руквуда.

— Невыразимец… — вспомнил Гарри.

— Да, — улыбнулся Ксенофилиус. — В свое время он рассказывал нам с женой, что Пожиратели смерти — это, прежде всего, магический орден, изучающий вопросы смерти и бессмертия. Он даже предлагал нам присоединиться. Конечно, я отказался. Он говорил, что сам видел Смерть, вступил с ним в схватку и победил. И что через такое испытание проходят все Пожиратели. Должно быть, со временем задачи ордена изменились. И Августус тоже изменился. Тот-кого-нельзя-называть на всех влиял не лучшим образом.

— Через метку.

— Возможно, но, думаю, дело не только в ней. С Августусом стало невозможно общаться. Потом начались нападения, исчезновения людей, убийства. Пожиратели смерти стали всего лишь бандой, орудием устрашения. Но я помню, что изначально они назывались «Пожирателями смерти» не просто так. Возможно, кто-то из тех, кто присоединился к Тому-кого-нельзя-называть до Первой войны, сможет тебе помочь.


	3. Chapter 3

Из всех Пожирателей смерти проще всего было встретиться с Люциусом Малфоем. Не оправданный, но и не осужденный, он как будто завис между Азкабаном и свободой. 

Его семье повезло больше — Нарцисса имела весьма косвенное отношение к Волдеморту. С Драко было сложнее, но Визенгамот принял во внимание смягчающие обстоятельства, а также свидетельские показания Гарри, и отпустил его. Уже на следующий день после суда Драко с матерью отбыли на континент поправлять здоровье подальше от возможных мстителей. Люциус покинуть страну не мог. 

Гарри пару раз встречал его в аврорате, все такого же сломленного и поникшего, как в день битвы у Хогвартса. Разве что без синяков и в чистой мантии. Гарри даже особого внимания на него не обращал, да и судьба старшего Малфоя его не интересовала. 

Видеться с ним лишний раз не хотелось совершенно. 

Гарри собирался с духом почти две недели. За это время несколько раз был и у Невыразимцев, и в госпитале святого Мунго. Гермиона перерыла всю библиотеку Хогвартса, связалась со Слагхорном, специалистами по темной магии из Дурмштранга, вампирами, но никто ничего конкретного не говорил. Вампиры предлагали присоединиться к ним, специалисты из Дурмштранга — срочно приехать, Невыразимцы изучали Гарри, словно редкое животное, и с каждым разом все неохотнее выпускали из своих подземелий. 

Рон утверждал, что все вокруг сошли с ума, и в качестве доказательства приводил часы в Норе, на которых недавно появились стрелки Гарри и Гермионы. Судя по этим часам, Гарри был вполне живым. Но, похоже, только эти часы так считали, все остальные заклинания и тесты утверждали обратное.

Гарри чувствовал, что ему становится хуже. Голоса с того света преследовали уже не во сне, а наяву. Сама жизнь начинала напоминать бесконечный черно-белый сон, а вокзал в его снах становился все более реальным. Просыпаться не хотелось. Хотелось сесть в этот проклятый поезд, обнять маму и папу и отправиться вместе с ними в неведомые края. Почему-то казалось, что там ему будет намного лучше. 

Малфою, как ни удивительно, написала Джинни. Она потом объяснила, что видеть Гарри в таком состоянии больше не могла и решила воспользоваться шансом. Пусть даже этот шанс был связан с человеком, который в свое время едва ее не убил. Она так и не сказала, что именно написала Малфою, но тот в ответ прислал очень вежливое приглашение для мистера Поттера и его друзей. Правда, напомнил, что для посещения Малфой-мэнора необходимо получить разрешение министерства. 

С помощью Артура Уизли право на посещение поместья было получено быстро и легко. Конечно, и речи не было о том, чтобы Гарри пошел туда один. С ним отправились не только Рон и Гермиона, но также Джинни, Билл, Флер и Артур.

У ворот их встретил грязный встрепанный домовой эльф и наотрез отказался впускать всех. Сказал, что хозяин нездоров, а он не собирается отвечать за его безвременную кончину. После долгих споров Гарри решил пойти только с Роном и Гермионой. Остальные должны были ждать у ворот и в случае проблем вызывать авроров и брать поместье штурмом. Домовик открыл ворота, грубо ткнул пальцем в направлении центральной дорожки и исчез, буркнув что-то про наглых грязнокровок. 

Гарри не понял, о какой опасности для здоровья говорил домовик. Больным Малфой совершенно не выглядел. Он встретил их в гостиной, вежливо поприветствовал и предложил сесть. Его взгляд спокойно скользил от Гермионы к Рону, от Рона — к Гарри. При этом на лице не отражалось ни единой эмоции. Ни презрения, ни отвращения, ни любопытства. Гарри показалось, что Малфою, как и ему самому, тоже все равно.

— Чай? Вино? Впрочем, думаю, ничего есть или пить вы здесь не будете, даже если это невежливо.

— Да, отравите еще, — кивнул Рон.

Малфой его слов будто бы не заметил.

— Тогда рассказывайте, что вы от меня хотите. Мисс Уизли писала, что я должен оказать вам какую-то услугу.

Гарри было не по себе. Он был готов встретиться с враждебностью или, наоборот, нарочитой услужливостью. Но Малфой не демонстрировал ничего похожего. Он словно сам был болен смертью. 

— Мистер Малфой, — взяла на себя инициативу Гермиона, — нам известно, что Пожиратели смерти, — Малфой чуть вздрогнул, — изначально были орденом, изучающим природу смерти. Это так?

— Не совсем. Вы же сами знаете, Пожиратели смерти — боевой отряд Темного лорда. 

— Волдеморта, — поправил его Гарри. Малфой снова дернулся.

— Без разницы. Идеи чистокровных, унижение магглов, — его губы дрогнули, словно он хотел усмехнуться, но только плотнее сжал их.

— И так было всегда? — спросил Гарри.

— Нет. Сначала Лорд занимался изучением смерти и темных искусств. Природой смерти занимались и его соратники, Вальпургиевы рыцари, но я их уже не застал, а со временем интересы и приоритеты Темного лорда изменились. Формально Пожиратели смерти поддерживали традицию, но фактически — уже нет.

— То есть смертью занимались ваши предшественники?

— Если так можно выразиться. Сам я почти не интересовался наукой. В разгар магической войны было как-то…

Гарри ухватился за это «почти» и перебил его:

— Но вы ведь что-то знаете! Я имею в виду, о смерти.

— О ней все что-то знают… — опять едва не ухмыльнулся Малфой.

— Не юлите! Что вам известно?

— Учтите, если вы не захотите отвечать, мы достанем вас через аврорат! Ради Гарри они не поскупятся на Веритасерум, — добавил Рон.

Малфой скривился.

— Что именно вы хотите знать? Для чего вам эта информация? Я не могу ничего рассказать, если вы не задаете нормальных вопросов.

— Что значит «заболеть смертью»? — хмуро поинтересовался Гарри.

— Никогда не слышал такого странного выражения. Но… кажется, понимаю, что имеется в виду. И кто же у нас заболел?.. — Малфой впервые проявил какой-то интерес, окинул их взглядом и чуть улыбнулся. — А… вижу. Мистер Поттер, кто же еще. Живой труп.

— Не смейте! — вскочил Рон, выхватывая палочку.

— Успокойся, — Гермиона потянула его назад на диван.

— Я не собирался обидеть вашего друга, просто называю вещи своими именами. Вас переполняет смерть, мистер Поттер. Ее в вас больше, чем в столетнем вампире. Как раз она и защищает вас от окончательной смерти. Превращает жизнь в не-жизнь.

— Как избавиться от смерти?

— От энергии смерти, — поправил его Малфой. — Обычно ничего специально делать не надо. Она очень неустойчива и исчезает, растворяется сама.

— Но не у меня.

— Но не у вас, — теперь Малфой с интересом разглядывал его. — Никогда не приходилось видеть такой стабильный источник смерти. В свежем трупе она держится не более… — он осекся.

— Вы чувствуете энергию смерти, — догадалась Гермиона. — Волдеморт учил вас ее использовать!

— Темный лорд? Учил?! — Малфой едва ли не рассмеялся. — Нет. По крайней мере, мое поколение такой сомнительной чести не удостоилось.

— Но вы что-то знаете и умеете.

— Что-то — да. Энергия смерти мне знакома... — он замолчал, не договорив.

— Мистер Малфой, вы можете мне помочь?

Тот посмотрел на Гарри и отвел взгляд.

— Если да, то что?

— Вы дадите Непреложный обет, что сделаете все, чтобы мне помочь, и тогда я помогу вам...

— Мне не нужна ваша помощь. Не думаю, что мне вообще от вас что-либо нужно.

— Но вы же не хотите неприятностей, мистер Малфой? — сказал Рон.

У Малфоя дернулась щека.

— И как я мог забыть, с кем имею дело! — усмехнулся он. — Пришли в мой дом, допрашиваете, угрожаете, требуете дать Непреложный обет. Вы прекрасно умеете просить о помощи! Даже если я считал, что мне может быть выгодно иметь с вами дело, ваши слова развеяли все сомнения. Мне ничего от вас не нужно. Не смею вас задерживать.

— Но что будет, когда всем станет известно, что вы могли спасти Гарри, но даже не попытались?! — вступила Гермиона. — Что у вас был шанс спасти жизнь тому, кто спас жизнь вашего сына? Думаете, после этого к вам вернутся почет и уважение, а Визенгамот примет положительное решение о вашей судьбе?

По лицу Малфоя скользнула тень. Он посмотрел на Гарри, и Гарри этот взгляд не понравился. Было в нем что-то хищное. 

— Пойдем отсюда. Не нужна нам его помощь. Может, в Азкабане… — Рон потянул Гарри из комнаты.

— Подождите, — Малфой поднялся и даже руку к ним протянул.

— Он просто набивал себе цену, — шепнула Гермиона Гарри на ухо.

— Я помогу мистеру Поттеру, но Непреложный обет давать не буду.

— Тогда и смысла нет. Мы вам не доверяем.

— Вы же сами понимаете, насколько мне невыгодно, чтобы мое имя связали со смертью Поттера! 

— Это ничего не значит. Пока мы даже не знаем, можете ли вы на самом деле помочь.

Малфой подошел к Гарри и поднял открытую ладонь к его лицу; казалось, вот-вот прикоснется, но нет. Он сделал глубокий вдох, а Гарри вдруг зашатало; он чуть не упал, Рон едва успел подхватить его.

— Что вы делаете?! — Рон грубо оттолкнул Малфоя.

— Мы уходим! И в Министерстве обязательно обо всем узнают! — Гермиона взяла Гарри с другой стороны. 

— Мистер Поттер? — Малфой проигнорировал его друзей, смотря только на Гарри.

А Гарри не знал, что сказать. Мгновение назад он словно глотнул прохладного горного воздуха, в голове прояснилось, мир обрел краски. Но лишь на миг — все сразу же исчезло. На одну краткую секунду он вспомнил, что значит быть живым, но тут же снова начал забывать.

— Подождите, — прошептал он. — Кажется, мне действительно ненадолго стало лучше.

— Ты не думаешь, что это какой-то фокус? — поинтересовался Рон.

Малфой вернулся в кресло. Теперь на его губах играла улыбка.

— Я не показываю фокусы, мистер Уизли. С фокусами — это к магглам. Или в министерство.

Рон хмыкнул и повернулся к Гарри.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Сейчас без изменений. Но… — Он посмотрел на Малфоя. — Что вы сделали?

— Всего лишь забрал у вас немного «смерти». Вы, Поттер, переполнены ей, как умертвие, как порождение той стороны. Если ничего не предпринять, — Малфой опустил взгляд и начал рассматривать свои ногти, — в лучшем случае — вас утянет на ту сторону; в худшем… даже не представляю. — Он снова посмотрел на Гарри. — В вас уже очень много от Жнеца. Возможно, вы уже почти он.

— Вы о самой Смерти?

— Да. Жнец — персонификация энергии смерти. Вижу, вас от него отделяет не так уж много. Пожалуй, только наличие плоти и крови. Пока. Кто знает, что случится с вами дальше?

Гарри стало по-настоящему жутко. Его повело, и он вцепился в руку Гермионы, чтобы почувствовать что-то живое и настоящее.

— Но надежда есть? — тихо спросила Гермиона.

— Надежда всегда есть. Энергию можно забрать, но будет ли этого достаточно? Я не знаю. Вполне возможно, что вы опоздали и изменения необратимы.

Гермиона побледнела и шагнула вперед, словно пытаясь защитить Гарри и от Малфоя, и от всех бед. А тот продолжил:

— Но, учитывая, что мои действия оказали влияние, для мистера Поттера пока еще не все потеряно.

— Вы можете забрать у Гарри всю эту чертову энергию? — спросил Рон.

— Я могу попытаться. Но с одним условием.

— Каким это? — Гермиона холодно посмотрела на него. 

Гарри тоже возмутило, что бывший Пожиратель выдвигает какие-то условия.

— Никаких клятв, Непреложных обетов и прочего. Ситуация слишком нестабильна, чтобы вмешивать в нее еще какую-то магию, особенно — ту, что может привлечь Жнеца.

В комнате будто потемнело.

— Хорошо, — сказал Гарри не своим голосом. У него возникло четкое ощущение, что сейчас он готовится заключить сделку с дьяволом.

Малфой, впрочем, довольным не выглядел. 

— Тогда разрешите несколько вопросов…

— Сначала — мы, — перебила его Гермиона. — Сколько времени уйдет на лечение?

— Столько же, сколько длится болезнь. Возможно, чуть больше. У вас есть предположения, с чего все началось, мистер Поттер? Когда именно вы умерли?

— Мне кажется, это произошло в Запретном лесу, когда Волдеморт попытался убить меня Авадой. Вы там были.

— Да, помню… Вы выжили, но оказалось, что на самом деле — нет. Забавно.

— Тогда я встретил Дамблдора и выбрал жить, а не умереть.

— Ах, Дамблдора! Тогда понятно, откуда взялась ваша беда. — Малфой ухмыльнулся.

— Не смейте! — Гарри дернулся к нему. — Вы и мизинца его не стоите!

— Разумеется… Тогда мне только остается посоветовать вам обратиться к Дамблдору, как к крупнейшему специалисту по смерти, Дарам Смерти и так далее.

— Прекратите! — сказала Гермиона.

— Мистер Поттер, Дамблдор, как обычно, оставил вас в неведении. Не рассказал о последствиях и не объяснил, между чем и чем вы выбираете на самом деле.

— Может, он сам не знал, — предположил Рон.

— Возможно. Но, мистер Поттер, скажу вам честно — я не могу обещать ни полного выздоровления, ни отсутствия рецидивов. Возможно, смерть будет возвращаться, и вам снова потребуется помощь. Но это — дела будущего. Пока я не могу гарантировать ничего, кроме облегчения вашего состояния. Это то, что я точно могу сделать…

— И какова цена? — спросила Гермиона.

Гарри показалось, что Малфой хотел отвести взгляд, но все же не сделал этого.

— Свою цену мистер Поттер уже заплатил, когда вытащил моего сына из огненного ада. Повторюсь, мне ничего от вас не нужно.

Гарри сложно было поверить, что такой человек, как Люциус Малфой, отказался от попытки шантажировать их, не потребовал освобождения от домашнего ареста, защиты в суде, разрешения колдовать. Гермиона, видимо, тоже сомневалась; она нахмурилась. Малфой чуть улыбнулся и добавил:

— То, что мне нужно, вы все равно не можете мне дать, а свидетельства в суде в мою пользу… Если лечение достигнет успеха, надеюсь, мистер Поттер не откажет мне в этой любезности. 

Гарри кивнул, хотя все еще сомневался, что Малфой действительно решил помочь просто так. Гермионе его доводов было достаточно, и она спросила:

— Как все будет происходить?

Малфой смерил Гарри задумчивым взглядом, словно что-то прикидывал.

— Вы будете приходить сюда и проводить со мной какое-то время. Часа два, например. — Гермиона что-то хотела сказать, но Малфой перебил ее: — Да, друзей можете приводить с собой. Я понимаю, что вы мне не доверяете и… боитесь.

Рон хмыкнул.

— Когда начнем? — спросил Гарри.

— Завтра. Мне нужно подготовиться. Приходите часа в два, к обеду. Пойдете в качестве главного блюда.

Когда они уходили, Гарри отметил для себя, что тот Малфой, к которому они пришли, и тот, которого оставили, были как будто разными людьми. Его движения обрели легкость, взгляд — ясность, словно у Малфоя возник какой-то план. Было понятно, что с ним надо держать ухо востро, но у Гарри, наконец, появилась надежда.


	4. Chapter 4

— Нельзя доверять Малфою, просто нельзя! — говорил Рон. 

Он запустил пальцы в шевелюру и бродил по комнате из угла в угол. Ни Гарри, ни Гермиона с ним спорить не собирались — все и так было очевидно. Доверять нельзя, но впервые за несколько недель хоть что-то сдвинулось с мертвой точки. Малфой явно мог если не вылечить Гарри, то остановить болезнь. 

— Никто не собирается ему доверять — только воспользуемся его способностями, следя за каждым его шагом, каждым жестом. И, разумеется, не оставим Гарри с ним наедине, — сказала Гермиона.

— Я не боюсь Малфоя, — пробормотал Гарри.

— Ты не боишься, но мы за тебя опасаемся. А вдруг он применит Империо или еще что похуже? — Рон в отчаянии посмотрел на него. 

— Малфой не рискнет использовать Непростительные — он окажется в Азкабане, даже не успев произнести «Импе…», но раз так будет спокойнее, я не против вашей компании. Все веселее. А то это малфоевское поместье ничего, кроме тоски, не вызывает.

— Ладно, раз больше никаких идей нет, придется потерпеть Малфоя. — Рон вздохнул и обнял Гермиону. — С нами троими он не справится.

— Да ему и незачем вроде... — тихо сказал Гарри.

В тот вечер он даже попытался поесть, но удовольствия никакого не получил — сочный бифштекс казался сделанным из картона.

А дальше потянулись дни, похожие один на другой. Они втроем приходили в Малфой-мэнор, садились на диван в гостиной, сам Малфой устраивался в кресле, иногда даже не глядя на них. Через пару часов они прощались и уходили. 

Малфой не доставал палочку, не свершал таинственные ритуалы — просто сидел и читал, иногда смотрел в окно или перебирал бумаги. Гарри он словно не замечал. Однако после встреч становилось чуть-чуть лучше. Первыми исчезли голоса мертвецов, которые беспокоили Гарри наяву. Потом он начал замечать, что солнце будто стало ярче светить, иногда он мог ощутить, например, запах цветов или вкус кофе, но далеко не всегда. Гермиона пыталась объяснить происходящее «эффектом плацебо», но Гарри был с ней не согласен. Он не верил Малфою, он не ждал от него помощи, а чувствовал, что ему становится чуть лучше.

Рон сначала был напряжен, внимательно следил за каждым движением Малфоя, но день за днем ничего не происходило, и ему уже через неделю стало невыносимо скучно. Он ерзал, начинал бродить по комнате, пытался заговорить, но ловил хмурый взгляд хозяина и замолкал. О запрете разговоров Малфой предупредил сразу, объяснив, что это помешает его работе. 

Гермиона быстро поняла, что ничего особенного не происходит и тоже стала читать, таская с собой книги. Своей библиотекой Малфой пользоваться ей не разрешил.

Гарри было хорошо и бездельничать. Он грелся в солнечных лучах, которые падали на диван как раз во время посещения, вдыхал рвущийся в окно аромат сада и ни о чем не думал. Единственное, его взгляд иногда замирал на Малфое. Тот сидел в кресле, освещенный ярким солнцем, и возникало ощущение, что он светится и сам. Особенно волосы, которые казались сотканными из света. Гарри как-то поймал себя на случайной мысли, что Малфой, в общем-то, довольно красив. Это не отменяло его гадкой натуры и отвратительного характера, но красотой можно любоваться и не приближаясь. 

В Малфой-мэноре Гарри становилось удивительно спокойно, здесь он начинал себя чувствовать живым, и это ощущение оставалось с ним и дома, но к вечеру начинало пропадать. Малфой будто раздувал меха, помогая огоньку его жизни светиться ярче, но без поддержки он затухал. Гермиона как-то предположила, что Гарри поправляется сам, но не могла придумать ни одной причины, по которой Малфой ежедневно терпел их в своем поместье. Каждый день по два часа, в тишине, нарушаемой лишь сквозняком, рвущимся в открытое окно, шорохом страниц и нетерпеливыми шагами Рона. И только во время этих встреч Гарри понимал, что все еще жив. Он иногда проверял, как долго сможет продержаться без дыхания, но пока раз за разом проваливал тест. В конце концов, он и вовсе забыл о нем, предпочитая просто наслаждаться нескольким часами жизни.

Малфою тоже будто шла на пользу их компания. Он казался здоровее и едва ли не моложе, складывалось впечатление, что он проводил несколько часов не в гостиной, а прогуливался по саду. Даже морщинок на его лице как будто становится меньше. Мог ли он использовать энергию, которую отбирал, для себя, Гарри не знал, но почему-то не поделился своими наблюдениями ни с Гермионой, ни с Роном.

Тем временем лето подошло к концу. Гермиону все больше занимала работа, у Рона потянулись командировки и задания. Какое-то время с Гарри ходила Джинни, но ей пришлось вернуться в Хогвартс, чтобы закончить последний курс, и как-то так получилось, что однажды Гарри пришел к Малфою один. Тот не удивился и никак не изменил заведенный порядок: предложил чай, от которого Гарри привычно отказался, и устроился с очередной книгой в кресле. Гарри сел на диван, и кабинет погрузился в привычную тишину. Можно было два часа подремать, но спать не хотелось. Без друзей Гарри было непривычно, никак не получалось расслабиться. Он поерзал, стараясь совладать с собой, а потом спросил:

— А я могу тоже что-нибудь читать?

— Разумеется, — Малфой даже головы не повернул. — Выбирайте, — он указал рукой на ближайший книжный шкаф.

— То есть я могу подойти?

— Вы можете и ходить, и говорить, и читать, и гулять, мистер Поттер. Важно лишь, чтобы вы были рядом, и никто не вклинивался в наше взаимодействие.

— Взаимодействие? Мне кажется, мы ничуть не взаимодействуем. Даже не разговариваем.

— А вы хотите? — Малфой опустил книгу и посмотрел на Гарри. — Мне казалось, у нас не так много тем для разговоров. Я имею в виду — приятных тем. Кстати, разговоры и прогулки могли бы ускорить ваше выздоровление.

— Почему вы сразу не сказали?

— А что бы это изменило? Если бы я сказал, что хочу поговорить и прогуляться с вами наедине, вы бы сразу меня в чем-нибудь заподозрили.

— Наедине? Это действительно звучит странно.

— О чем я и говорю. Нет, Поттер, никаких хитростей. Чтобы помогать вам, я именно на вас и должен сосредоточиться, иначе последствия могут быть не очень приятными. Разговаривать только с вами; если гулять, то тоже — только с вами. Присутствие ваших друзей закономерно переключило бы мое внимание на них, а вы же не хотите, чтобы они пострадали?

— То есть то, что вы делаете, опасно?

— Нет, не настолько. Но крайне неприятно для живых людей.

— Почему?

Похоже, Малфой понял, что почитать в этот раз ему не удастся, положил книгу на стол и повернулся.

— Знаете, иногда бывает такое ощущение, которое описывают словами «словно кто-то прошелся по моей могиле»? Вот примерно так. Только это ощущение все длится, длится и длится. Некоторые даже сходили из-за этого с ума.

— Это Волдеморт так развлекался?

Малфой помрачнел.

— В основном — он. Некоторые его старые друзья; к счастью, их уже нет в живых.

— Вы говорили, что вас учил не Волдеморт. А кто? Кто-то из этих друзей?

— Я не собираюсь обсуждать с вами эту тему. Чему, когда и где я научился, вас не касается.

— А если я сам хотел бы этому научиться?

— Хотели бы стать Пожирателем смерти? — Малфой усмехнулся. — Очень сомневаюсь.

— Но я не собираюсь все время быть привязанным к вам! Вы вполне можете научить кого-нибудь еще — Гермиону, например. Или Джинни.

— Ваша подруга уже обращалась с такой просьбой. Я убедил ее, что это очень плохая идея для женщины, особенно столь юной. Не думаю, что ваши подруги хотят повторить судьбу Беллатрикс.

— Тогда Рона. Или Джорджа.

— Боюсь, вы не очень представляете, на что пытаетесь обречь своих друзей.

— Так объясните!

— Позже, когда вы не будете настолько похожи на мертвеца.

Малфой улыбнулся, словно это было шуткой. Он явно юлил и чего-то недоговаривал, и состояние Гарри использовал, только чтобы втереться в доверие, хотя до этого момента Малфой ничего для этого не делал. И все же Гарри чуял в его действиях подвох. Можно было бы попросить свидания с кем-нибудь из старых Пожирателей в Азкабане, да только сколько их там осталось? Макнейр был не старше Малфоя и вряд ли много знал. Вот разве что Долохов... Но с убийцей Ремуса говорить хотелось еще меньше, чем с Малфоем. В отличие от Долохова, Люциус вроде никого не убивал. Впрочем, Гарри даже не был уверен, что старый Пожиратель еще жив.

— А вам нравилось быть Пожирателем смерти?

Малфой отвел взгляд, поднялся и повернулся к окну.

— Наверное, вы бы хотели услышать, что нет, но сами чувствуете, что это было бы ложью. Мы встретились с вами, когда я еще считал, что это честь! Что Пожиратели смерти и Темный лорд изменят мир, приведут его к лучшему будущему.

— Лучшему для вас.

— Да, для нас. Когда Лорд... наказал меня за утерю его дневника, вера в лучшее будущее начала таять; в Азкабане она исчезла совсем.

— А до этого вас все устраивало? Пытки? Убийства? Пока не коснулось непосредственно вас, да?

Малфой пожал плечами.

— Так часто бывает — считаешь, что цель оправдывает средства, пока жертвой не становишься сам, или близкие не попадают под удар. Где бы вы были, если бы ваши родители остались живы?

— Там же. Я был бы с ними, а они всегда боролись с Волдемортом.

— То есть, вы бы точно так же, как Лестранжи и Эйвери, пошли по стопам своих родителей. 

— Причем тут мои родители? Волдеморт — убийца, я мог его остановить — и остановил.

— Все правильно. А в глазах Лестранжей убийцами были Дамблдор и Крауч. У конфликта — две стороны, и, пока вы находитесь внутри него, правой кажется либо та, чьи цели хотя бы отчасти совпадают с вашими, либо та, где находятся ваши хорошие друзья. Скажете, не так?

— Нет. По-моему, всегда очевидно, кто — добро, а кто — зло.

— Министерство — добро? — чуть улыбнулся Люциус.

Нет. Даже сейчас, когда министром был Шеклболт, а среди его замов — Артур и Перси, министерство считать добром не получалось. 

— Скажете, Волдеморт — добро?

— Нет, конечно. Вы сами понимаете, что делить конфликт в магической войне на добро и зло бесперспективно и нечестно. История показала, что следовать за Волдемортом было несколько неразумно.

— Неразумно?! — Гарри рассмеялся. И вдруг понял, что он действительно чувствует и гнев, и любопытство, и удивление. Он уже успел забыть, что это за чувства.

Люциус внимательно посмотрел на него и спросил:

— Что-то случилось? Вы только что так смеялись и вдруг замерли.

— Странно, но я вновь чувствую. То есть я действительно несколько раздражен, сержусь на вас, но мне и интересно. И это... по-настоящему.

— Я упоминал, что разговоры весьма способствуют выздоровлению. Тем более речь зашла о теме, к которой вы не можете быть равнодушны. Считаю, что на сегодня достаточно. Спешка только повредит.

— Но...

— Не спорьте! — Малфой поднялся и подошел к двери. — Не смею вас задерживать. Жду вас завтра в то же время.

Гарри ничего не оставалось, как уйти. Еще какое-то время он продолжал ощущать разочарование со смесью предвкушения, но к вечеру чувства притупились. И все же когда на Гриммо появилась Гермиона, она сразу заметила перемены.

— Оказывается, вы немного мешали делу, — пояснил Гарри. 

Гермиона недоверчиво нахмурилась.

— Малфой не мог действовать в полную силу, боясь задеть вас.

— И как бы он мог нас задеть? И я, и Рон — живые, нас не касается его магия.

— Пойдем завтра вместе, спросишь его. 

— Завтра? — Гермиона вздохнула и опустила руки. — Но я не могу завтра… То есть, можно все отменить, наверное, но это…

— Ты сама хотела расспросить Малфоя. Но поверь, я могу о себе позаботиться, Гермиона. Я уже столько раз оставлял Малфоя с носом, он не обыграет меня. — Гарри попытался улыбнуться, хотя едва ли чувствовал веселье.

— Все же мне это не нравится, не завтра… так в ближайший выходной я все же схожу с тобой.


	5. Chapter 5

Следующий день повторял предыдущие: все та же комната, правда, не ярко освещенная, а погруженная в тень; в открытое окно врывался шум дождя и прохладный ветер. Гарри устроился на привычном месте и закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к себе, к дождю и тихому шелесту страниц, вдыхал свежий воздух. Ему было привычно спокойно и ужасно скучно. Он открыл глаза и посмотрел на Малфоя. Тот делал вид, что читает, но Гарри мог бы поклясться — мгновение назад смотрел на него. 

— Я возьму книгу? — спросил Гарри. Вчера он так и не дошел до книжного шкафа, а ему давно было любопытно, что стоит у Малфоя на полках. 

Малфой бросил на него взгляд, кивнул и снова вернулся к чтению. Гарри поднялся с дивана и подошел к шкафу. На самом деле читать ему не очень хотелось, особенно такое. Ему показалось, что в шкафу стоят одни исторические хроники, хотя, судя по обложке, у Малфоя в руках было что-то более интересное. 

— Что вы читаете? — спросил Гарри. 

— Это вас не касается. 

— Вы же сами сказали, что общение положительно влияет, и сами же не хотите поддержать разговор! 

Малфой вздохнул, повернулся к Гарри и показал обложку. Гарри не сразу вчитался в название, но, когда понял, что это, воскликнул: 

— Это же маггловская книга! 

— И? 

— Вы ненавидите магглов. 

Малфой не стал ни возражать, ни соглашаться. 

— Я ответил на ваш вопрос, мистер Поттер? 

— Ответили. 

Гарри вернулся к полкам. Ну вот и как с ним разговаривать? 

Интересно, почему Малфой не позволил Гермионе разглядывать свои книги? Наверняка просто не хотел, чтобы магглорожденная прикасалась к древним томам. Гарри вытащил наугад один, пролистал и поставил обратно. Какой-то бред про очередную гоблинскую войну. Ниже стояли книги о драконах, еще ниже — о волшебных растениях. Неудивительно, что сам Малфой предпочел читать маггловский детектив. Интересно, где он их держит? 

Гарри вытащил одну из книг о драконах — что-то вроде энциклопедии — и вернулся на место. Он не слишком любил этих огромных огнедышащих тварей, но тем интереснее было узнать о них что-нибудь новое. Учитывая, как часто жизнь сталкивала его с ними, стоило быть во всеоружии. 

На первой странице была выведена дарственная надпись. «Лучшему из моих оппонентов, с признательностью А. В. Б. Дамблдор, 1955 год. Адресована она была не Люциусу. 

— Ваш отец дружил с Дамблдором? 

Малфой отреагировал не сразу. 

— Я бы не назвал это дружбой. Но они были хорошо знакомы, да. 

— И любил драконов? 

Малфой криво улыбнулся. 

— О да! Драконы были особой страстью моего отца, он считал их совершенными существами, венцом творения. Они же его и погубили. Впрочем, не будем об этом. 

Гарри смутился и открыл книгу ближе к середине. Сначала он попытался читать, но ему быстро наскучило. Книга была написана ужасно занудным языком и рассказывала о различных породах драконов. С первой же страницы Гарри потянуло в сон, и он перелистнул дальше в поисках чего-нибудь поинтереснее, но даже картинки навевали исключительно тоску. Гарри вернул книгу на место и обратил внимание на статуэтку, стоявшую на столе у Люциуса. Это был белый китайский дракон, свернувшийся в клубок. 

— Вы тоже любите драконов? — спросил Гарри. 

Малфой вздрогнул, непонимающе уставился на него, а потом взглянул на статуэтку и поморщился. 

— Осталось от отца. Не обращайте внимания. 

Он протянул к ней руку, словно собрался убрать, но потом отдернул и нахмурился. 

— Никогда не понимал, что он в них находил. Он объездил весь мир в поисках новых видов, привозил безделушки вроде этой. Вел дела с Дамблдором. Переписывался со всяким сбродом. Даже с Темным лордом, хотя того никогда не интересовали драконы; он считал их всего лишь животными — опасными, непредсказуемыми и совершенно бесполезными в его деле. 

Малфой помолчал и задумчиво добавил, положив руку на голову дракона: 

— В некоторых странах драконы считаются бессмертными. 

— Ваш отец что, тоже искал бессмертия? 

Малфой не ответил. Он посмотрел на книгу, которую все еще держал в руке, положил ее на стол и поднялся. Гарри показалось, что он чем-то расстроен. 

— Уходите, Поттер. Сегодня я больше не в состоянии терпеть ваше присутствие. До завтра. 

Гарри не решился возразить, кивнул и ушел. Когда он бросил последний взгляд на Малфоя, тот, все еще хмурясь, гладил статуэтку дракона, и на какой-то миг Гарри показалось, что она слегка засветилась. 

На следующий день режим оказался нарушен с самого начала. Малфой встретил Гарри не в гостиной, а на пороге дома. 

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Гарри после приветствия. 

— Нет. Мы уже убедились, что разговоры помогают, сегодня попробуем прогуляться. Тем более что погода стоит прекрасная. 

— Не заметил. 

— Разумеется, не заметили. И все же, надеюсь, в конце нашей прогулки в этом убедитесь и вы, — Малфой чуть улыбнулся и кивком предложил следовать за ним. 

Они пошли по тенистой аллее, уводящей вглубь парка. Гарри смотрел себе под ноги, пинал желтые кленовые листья и молчал. Ему бы и хотелось заговорить, ввязаться в спор, чтобы снова что-то почувствовать — хотя бы ту же злость, — но никак не мог подобрать тему. Снова про Пожирателей и войну? 

— Этот парк так же стар, как и дом, — чуть младше Хогвартса. 

— Он всегда принадлежал вашей семье? 

— Всегда. — В голосе Малфоя ощущалась настоящая гордость. 

— Именно поэтому вы считаете себя лучше других? Из-за того, что вашей семье столько лет? 

— В том числе. Знаете, Поттер, когда понимаешь, что ты вершина, итог вековой истории рода, когда видишь древо своей семьи и понимаешь, что ты не просто какой-то волшебник, а представитель вот этого знатного рода, всех этих великих магов, относиться к другим как к равным получается с трудом. 

— Поэтому вы решили спустить всю эту историю в унитаз? 

Гарри заметил, как Малфой сжал челюсти. 

— Да что ты понимаешь! 

— Вы правы, ничего. Сложно проникнуться любовью к истории рода, если до одиннадцати лет почти ничего не знал о собственных родителях. Благодаря вам и вашему Волдеморту, между прочим. Или вы считаете, что убивать младенцев — это достойный и вполне объяснимый поступок? Кстати, с высоты вашего Рода, — Гарри насмешливо выделил это слово интонацией, — как вам в голову пришло пресмыкаться перед полукровкой? Так нравилось подчиняться, да? 

Малфой остановился. Он будто пытался набрать воздуха в легкие, чтобы высказать особо длинную и гневную тираду, но у него никак не получалось. Лицо пошло пятнами, но он так ничего и не произнес, только с силой вколотил трость в гравий дорожки. 

Гарри никак не мог разобраться в своих чувствах. Его радовало, что они снова появились: презрение, злость, азарт и почему-то страх. Страх, что сейчас Малфоя просто хватит удар от злости. Он видел, как подрагивает ладонь, которой Малфой с силой обхватил свою трость, и что он дышит как будто с трудом. 

— Вам нехорошо? — спросил он и дотронулся до руки Малфоя. Она была горячей. 

Малфой вздрогнул и посмотрел на него, зло сощурившись. 

— Нет. Вы... — Он со вздохом отвернулся. — Совершенно правы, Поттер. Как это ни прискорбно признать. Присоединение к Лорду было ошибкой, все... было ошибкой, — Малфой дернул плечом, отвернулся и пошел дальше. 

Гарри мгновение смотрел в его напряженную спину, чувствуя, как гнев и презрение сменяются злорадством, а оно, в свою очередь, — жалостью. Он очень четко ощущал смену эмоций, уж очень отвык от них, и именно жалость возобладала в нем сейчас. Гарри догнал Малфоя и сказал: 

— Может, вас утешит, что вы снова разбудили во мне эмоции. Даже быстрее, чем вчера. 

Малфой хмыкнул. 

— Мне даже интересно, как вы это делаете. То есть… я же ничего не чувствую, вы не творите никаких заклинаний... 

— Когда вы дышите, Поттер, вы колдуете? Чтобы кровь текла по вашим венам, вам нужна магия? Чтобы пить, нужно что-то кроме жидкости и собственного рта? 

— «Пожирать смерть» для вас настолько естественный процесс, как дыхание? 

— Нет, не настолько. Мне приходится постоянно о вас думать, постоянно сосредоточиваться на вас. Это неимоверно раздражает... Если сравнивать с дыханием — как будто приходится дышать через тоненькую соломинку. 

— И... и как я могу упростить дело? 

— Не пытайтесь сопротивляться. Поймите, Поттер, я не желаю вам зла, просто пытаюсь вам помочь. Доверьтесь мне. 

— Вы же понимаете, что это невозможно. 

— Понимаю, иначе вы бы не были собой. — Малфой дернул плечом и снова пошел вперед. 

Они обогнули дом, сделали круг возле заполненной цветами, но несколько диковатой клумбы и вышли к небольшому пруду. Слева высилось здание оранжереи, и даже издалека было видно, что она находится в не лучшем состоянии. Стекла почти везде были разбиты, и сухие, мертвые ветви торчали наружу. 

— Розарий, — пояснил Малфой. 

Он уже почти успокоился, лицо приобрело нормальный оттенок. Гарри почему-то подумал, что Люциус Малфой еще совсем не стар, что у него приятные черты лица и красивые глаза. И не будь он таким отвратительным ублюдком, познакомиться с ним поближе было бы хорошей идеей. 

— Пойдемте посмотрим, — предложил Малфой, — сто лет там не был… 

Дорожка, ведущая в розарий, достаточно сильно заросла травой. Стеклянная дверь разбилась и покосилась. Малфой очень осторожно отвел ее в сторону и вошел внутрь. Смотреть, по правде говоря, в розарии было не на что. Одни кусты сгнили, другие — засохли, будто их поразила неизвестная болезнь. На тонких колючих веточках еще виднелись листочки и сморщенные бутоны. 

Малфой сделал всего лишь пару шагов внутрь, остановился и огляделся. Его плечи поникли. 

— Да, чего же еще можно было ожидать… — пробормотал он и посмотрел на Гарри. — Подойдите ближе, мистер Поттер, — попросил Малфой. — Попробую показать вам небольшое чудо, которое может быть для вас весьма полезно. 

— Какое чудо? 

Малфой явно что-то задумал, и Гарри не был уверен, что что-то хорошее. 

— Обыкновенное. 

Он вдруг схватил Гарри за руку и притянул к себе. Его хватка была почти стальной, а жар ладони чувствовался даже через рубашку. Гарри хотел было выхватить палочку, но вдруг почувствовал, как мир вокруг него начал меняться. Очень резко он расцвел яркими красками: засинело небо через решетку оранжереи, заблестело солнце, сочной зеленью заиграла трава и на ней засияли звездочки полевых цветов. Мантия Малфоя перестала казаться пыльной. Гарри вдохнул. Воздух на вкус был сладким, вкусным, — таким, что хотелось им дышать снова и снова. Чудо? 

Еще нет. Сухие стебли роз вдруг налились соком, на них начали распускаться молодые листочки; на концах завязались бутоны, которые превратились в огромные ароматные розы. Оранжерея расцвела в один момент, и вместе с ней расцвел и сам Гарри. 

Щеки Малфоя раскраснелись, на лбу проступила испарина, а на губах — ухмылка. Он смотрел на Гарри из-под ресниц, и от этого взгляда сердце сжималось и билось все быстрее. Гарри чувствовал, что оживает, как будто какая-то темная сила уходит от него к Малфою и превращается им в живительный свет. 

Но тут Малфой отклонился и прервал контакт. 

— Как вы это сделали? Что это? — ошарашенно прошептал Гарри. 

— Это то, что можно сделать с энергией смерти, если ее так много, как у вас. Всегда хотел попробовать, но смерти всегда слишком мало. 

— Смерти? — Гарри отшатнулся. — Если вы пойдете на кладбище, оно тоже оживет? 

— Нет. Нужен кто-то вроде вас или свежий труп, но в этом случае слишком много побочных эффектов. 

— Начинаю подозревать, что Пожиратели смерти убивали именно ради такой магии. 

— Изначально, — ничуть не смутился Малфой. — Темный лорд много играл со «смертью», изучал ее возможности, энергии, свойства. Кое-чем делился, но в итоге все банально свелось к хоркруксам и борьбе за власть. 

— А в самом изучении смерти вы, значит, не видите ничего плохого? — Гарри опять начал злиться. 

— Вижу. Иначе бы продолжал изучение уже и без Лорда, но это все, — Малфой обвел рукой цветущие кусты, — лишь фикция, почти иллюзия; не пройдет и часа — они снова засохнут. 

— Почему? 

— Земля отравлена и больше не может питать розы жизнью. Для того, чтобы жизнь продолжалась, ей нужна поддержка. Здесь, — он поднес ладонь к груди Гарри — туда, где билось сердце, — но не притронулся, — вы тоже, на данный момент, себя исчерпали. Поэтому никак не получается вас оживить. — Малфой опустил руку и направился к выходу. — Пойдемте. 

Гарри застыл. Но ведь то, что говорил Малфой, не могло быть правдой. Гарри знал: ему есть ради чего жить! У него были Рон, Гермиона, Джинни, — да еще куча друзей! У него были мечты — сейчас он особенно хорошо это понимал: стать аврором, отстроить дом в Годриковой лощине, завести семью, детей. Он имел на это полное право, хотел этого, хотел жить! Почему с ним всегда что-то происходит?! 

Гарри бросился за Малфоем. Тот сидел около пруда на короткой мраморной скамейке и чертил кончиком трости узоры на мелком гравии дорожки. Палочка, круг, треугольник — символ Даров Смерти. Почему вдруг Малфой о них вспомнил? 

— Вы ведь знаете, что это такое? — спросил он. 

— Так изображают Дары Смерти. Конечно, я знаю про них. К тому же есть сказка про трех братьев. 

— Скорее легенда. Темный лорд долго охотился за ними, точнее, за палочкой. Считал, что с помощью нее можно победить смерть. 

— Знаю. В итоге эта палочка его и погубила. 

— Я не спрашиваю, где она сейчас, уверен — не скажете, но мне и не нужно. Дело в том, что вас стабильно что-то тянет назад, в смерть, снова и снова наполняет вас ее энергией. Раз вам принадлежит Старшая палочка, может, это ее влияние? Пользуетесь ею? 

Гарри покачал головой и спросил: 

— Почему вы сейчас заговорили об этом? 

— Потому, что вы не выздоравливаете. — Люциус поднялся. — Времени прошло достаточно, чтобы произошли первые изменения. Но смерти в вас не убывает. Вы чувствуете себя живым, Поттер? 

— Сейчас чувствую. 

Они стояли так близко, что у Гарри возникла шальная мысль, будто Люциус собирается его поцеловать. Он не понимал, почему так подумал и почему эта мысль не показалась противной. Люциус будто что-то почувствовал и отшатнулся. 

— Тогда идите домой. Цепляйтесь за эту жизнь, сколько можете, тянитесь к ней. — Гарри потянулся к Малфою, но тот отвернулся. — Уходите. Жду вас завтра в то же время. 

Вкус жизни исчез всего лишь через пару часов после возвращения, растворился в ежедневной рутине, в болтовне Рона и рассказах Гермионы. Гарри пытался их слушать, увлечься, но интерес пропал слишком быстро. Все это было не важно и никак его не касалось. Ночью он опять ступил на пустынный Кингс-Кросс, чтобы встретить Хогвартс-экспресс с призраками.


	6. Chapter 6

Прогулка ждала Гарри и на следующий день. Погода, правда, немного испортилась — поднялся сильный ветер. Высокие вязы и липы засыпали дорожку листьями, словно разноцветным ковром. Малфой шел чуть впереди и не стремился первым завязать разговор, но Гарри почти чувствовал его пристальное внимание. 

Гарри тоже никак не мог подобрать тему для разговора, ему и хотелось, и не хотелось вновь зацепить бывшего Пожирателя какой-нибудь острой, связанной с войной темой, чтобы снова почувствовать яркие эмоции, но что-то ему мешало. Что-то вроде благодарности за вот эти несколько часов, когда он чувствовал себя почти живым.

— Вчера мы говорили о семье, о том, почему я считал, что Малфои превосходят остальных магов, особенно грязнокровок, — сказал вдруг Малфой.

— Да, и согласились, что вы спустили все это «величие» в выгребную яму.

Малфой повернулся к нему, но вместо ожидаемого гнева Гарри увидел на его губах усмешку.

— Да, этому даже есть наглядное подтверждение. Я как раз и вспомнил о нем…

Гарри не понял, что он имеет в виду. Какое еще наглядное подтверждение? Он предлагает прогуляться к выгребной яме? 

Они вдруг свернули с дорожки и оказались рядом с огромным почерневшим деревом. Такого Гарри не видел никогда в жизни — его бы с трудом могли обхватить пять человек! Вокруг дерева лежали потемневшие от времени и заросшие мхом камни. Под некоторые ветви были поставлены подпорки, чтобы они не сломались под собственным весом. О дереве явно заботились — во всяком случае, до недавнего времени, — но теперь оно было мертво. Расколотый надвое огромный ствол обгорел, некоторые ветви обуглились. Листьев почти не было — те, что остались на паре ветвей, почернели и засохли.

Гарри не питал особой любви к деревьям, но тут вдруг ощутил грусть. Он сглотнул и спросил почему-то шепотом:

— Что это?

Малфой ответил не сразу, он смотрел на голые ветви, его губы были плотно сжаты, лицо посерело.

— Этот вяз — старейший в парке, может, и во всем мире. Еще год назад он был живым и давал новые побеги, но… — Гарри заметил, что Малфой с силой сжал трость — так, что даже побелели костяшки на руке. — Кто-то с ним расправился, не знаю кто. Беллатрикс, сам Лорд, Фенрир, молния — не важно. Из этого дерева когда-то была сделана палочка, которую в моей семье передавали из поколения в поколение. Ее я тоже потерял.

Гарри подошел к Малфою и встал рядом, почти плечом к плечу. Он не знал, что сказать. Малфой вдруг заговорил снова:

— Когда мне было десять, отец привел меня сюда, к старому вязу, и сказал… что это как древо семьи, что его посадил едва ли не первый из Малфоев и оно олицетворяет весь наш род. 

— Это ничего не значит. Ваша семья цела, а это только лишь дерево. 

Малфой вздрогнул и опустил голову. 

— Да, всего лишь дерево. 

Он явно так не считал. Гарри, впрочем, понимал, что такое древнее дерево никак не могло быть простым. Наверное, его защищали, накладывали специальные чары, заботились, как о любимом питомце. Что-то кольнуло в груди, будто отблеск чужого горя. Гарри вдруг подумал, что, глядя на дерево, Малфой видит и собственную разрушенную семью, жизнь, надежды. Ему тоже стало… жаль? Нет, абсурд. Гарри даже не очень верилось в раскаяние Малфоя, просто Волдеморт вместо союзника превратился для него в угрозу. Поэтому Малфой отрекся от своего повелителя, а вовсе не из-за того, что признал свои ошибки. И все же…

— А мы можем попробовать оживить его? Как те розы? 

— Не думаю. Он сможет действительно ожить, только если внутри остались силы. Вяз слишком стар для этого — последние лет триста его жизнь поддерживалась чарами. Сомневаюсь, что что-то получится.

— Чары же могли по-прежнему работать. Давайте попробуем, хуже ему точно уже не будет.

Гарри показалось, что на губах Малфоя скользнула лукавая ухмылка, но когда он обернулся, лицо было серьезным и печальным.

— Да, мы можем попробовать.

Малфой протянул Гарри руку, и он несмело ее обхватил. Они встретились взглядами. Зрачки у Малфоя вдруг резко расширились, а Гарри едва не потерял равновесие. Он словно взлетел ввысь на качелях, к самому солнцу — так, что захватило дух. Голоса птиц, запахи осени, тепло руки Малфоя, холодный ветер на лице — он осознал все это сразу и вдруг. Он не был готов к столь резкому и мгновенному переходу, к такой ошеломительной разнице.

Гарри цеплялся за руку Малфоя, боясь ее отпустить. Боясь, что, если он сделает это, все снова исчезнет, покроется невидимой паутиной и патиной, скрывающей от него мир.

— Поттер, как вы?

— Я… — Он не знал, что сказать. — Я жив.

— Разумеется. 

Малфой отдернул руку, отвернулся и взглянул на дерево, Гарри последовал его примеру. Сначала ему показалось, что ничего не вышло — вяз был все такой же почерневший и мертвый, но уже в следующий миг он вдруг вздрогнул, качнул ветвями, будто при сильном ветре, заскрипел. Расколотые половинки словно потянулись друг к другу, напряглись, но замерли, так и не сомкнувшись. Гарри разочарованно вздохнул и взглянул на Малфоя — тот плотно сжал губы и с силой вогнал свою трость в гравий.

— Похоже, ничего…

Гарри не успел закончить фразу — к нему склонилась одна из ветвей, и на ней явно были видны набухшие почки; буквально на глазах они превратились в зеленые листики, которые начали бурный рост. Гарри взглянул вверх и увидел, что новые листочки появляются на всех ветвях, а в трещине зазеленели новые побеги и молодые веточки.

— Нужно еще, — тихо сказал Малфой и бросил на Гарри изучающий взгляд.

— Разве во мне еще осталась смерть?.. — Гарри ощущал себя как никогда живым.

— Да, но если вы не готовы…

— Готов!

Гарри сам схватил Малфоя за руку. Малфой же положил ему руку на плечо. Его лицо будто сияло, на губах мелькнула и погасла печальная улыбка. 

— Вы поистине удивительны, Поттер, — сказал он, и Гарри словно пробило молнией. 

Сначала на очень короткий миг стало больно, ноги подкосились, но Малфой крепко обхватил его за плечи, почти прижал к себе. В тот момент Гарри даже не подумал, что Малфой просто его обнимает, — жизнь вокруг казалась теперь слишком яркой, так что он едва мог открыть глаза. Пение птиц стало слишком громким, даже гравий под ногами шуршал почти оглушающе.

— Дышите, Поттер. Просто спокойно дышите, сейчас все пройдет.

Он и дышал, хотя вроде мог бы без этого обойтись, но ему даже нравился вкус свежего воздуха и запах осенней листвы и… Малфоя? Гарри почти уткнулся носом ему в грудь, но только сейчас осознал это и отшатнулся. Это было неправильно. Неправильно же? Он посмотрел Малфою в лицо, но тот поспешно отвел взгляд.

Ветер задул сильнее, и Гарри услышал шуршание. Он поднял голову — весь вяз был покрыт молодой зеленой листвой, что особенно выделялось на фоне остальных, уже начинающих желтеть деревьев. Трещина так и осталась, но под зелеными побегами стала почти не видна. Обугленная кора облезла, открывая свежую и молодую, и даже старые ветви, которые держались на подпорках, будто налились силой.

— Это надолго? — спросил Гарри.

— Не знаю.

Казалось, Малфой и сам не ожидал такого эффекта. Он поднял руку и потянул на себя одну из ветвей, всматриваясь в листики. Он так долго их разглядывал и перебирал пальцами, что Гарри показалось, будто Малфой забыл о нем.

— Все в порядке? — спросил он, кашлянув.

Малфой взглянул на него, и его взгляд будто смягчился.

— В совершенном. Как вы?

Гарри пожал плечами — он не мог объяснить, слов не находилось. Звуки, запахи — вся жизнь будто била его по оголенным нервам, но это ему скорее нравилось. 

— Сейчас… я почти опустошил вас, передал всю вашу силу ему, — Малфой кивнул на дерево. — Теперь вы должны наполнить себя.

— Как? Чем?

— Жизнью! Пообщайтесь с друзьями, найдите себе интересное дело, что-нибудь еще. Я не знаю. Уходите и найдите, наконец, себя, Поттер. Определитесь, зачем вам надо жить, ради чего вы вернулись к жизни полгода назад. Попробуйте вспомнить ее вкус. Не знаю, что будет завтра — но сейчас этот древний вяз жив. Следуйте его примеру…

Малфой отвернулся и снова протянул руку к дереву, словно к старому другу, которого давным-давно не видел. Гарри почему-то обиделся… или что-то в этом роде. Разочаровался? Малфой интересовался больше вязом, чем самим Гарри. Да и черт с ним, так даже лучше. Он сжал кулаки и быстро пошел в направлении выхода, надеясь, что не заблудится. 

Он честно пытался найти что-нибудь интересное, за что-нибудь зацепиться. Книги, музыка… он даже вышел на улицу и заказал себе обед в ближайшем ресторане. Еда была вкусной, Гарри заново наслаждался вкусом и запахом рыбы, жареной картошки, свежими овощами. Во всяком случае, пытался наслаждаться — ощущения казались искусственными, словно он заставлял себя чувствовать то, что должен был.

Он запил обед холоднющей газировкой и вернулся домой, где его встретила Гермиона.

— Что-то ты поздно, — сказала она, внимательно его разглядывая.

Он рассказал ей, что был в ресторане и что вроде с удовольствием поел.

— Для сытого и довольного ты слишком бледно выглядишь. Думаю, тебе надо сходить к Невыразимцам, чтобы понять, есть улучшения или нет. И вообще насколько имеет смысл то, что делает Малфой.

— Надо было раньше идти. Зачем это делать сейчас, когда дело наконец сдвинулось?

Гарри совершенно не хотел никуда идти, особенно к Невыразимцам.

— Если раньше процесс шел очень медленно, теперь — будто слишком быстро. Мне это не нравится.

— А мне — нравится, — огрызнулся Гарри.


	7. Chapter 7

На следующий день зарядил дождь. Сильный поутру, днем он превратился в сплошную унылую водяную пелену. О прогулке можно было забыть, но Малфой встретил Гарри в холле, словно собирался в парк.

— Там дождь, — сказал Гарри, высушивая одежду и волосы чарами.

— Я знаю. На улицу мы и не собираемся. Хочу предложить вам еще одну идею — надеюсь, это подстегнет вашу жизнь. Впрочем, можете отказаться.

— От чего именно?

— Мы спустимся в подвал.

— И вы запрете меня там? Нет, спасибо, это я уже пробовал.

— Нет, у меня были немного другие планы. Хотел показать винные погреба, там вы совершенно точно не были.

Малфой улыбался. 

— Как это мне поможет?

— Вино будит эмоции. А вам они очень нужны. Яркие: чем ярче, тем лучше. Если бы вы сейчас могли, я бы предложил вам влюбиться; мог бы выходить из дома — отвел бы вас в бордель...

— Ну, нет! Только не бордель. Это отвратительно.

— Чем же? — удивился Малфой. — Впрочем, я сейчас и не предлагаю. Потом, если получится вас расшевелить, советую почаще заниматься сексом с вашей девушкой.

— Прекратите! Я не собираюсь обсуждать с вами эту тему.

— Я и не собирался ее обсуждать, — Малфой смотрел на Гарри с удивлением и весельем. — Или... Ладно, оставим это. Сейчас я предлагаю вам всего лишь винный погреб. Могу поклясться, что ничего плохого не замышляю.

— Будто вам можно верить, — хмыкнул Гарри. — Но если вы считаете, что это поможет... И я только попробую, хорошо?

— Отлично! Идемте. 

Они спустились по старой лестнице в подвал и прошли по темному, едва освещенному чадящими факелами коридору. Огромный винный погреб находился за толстенной дубовой дверью, которую Малфой с трудом открыл.

— Лечить смерть выпивкой немногим лучше, чем перхоть — гильотиной, — пробормотал Гарри, оглядывая огромные бочки и ряды бутылок на полках.

Впрочем, запах в погребе стоял неаппетитный. Кислый. Будто тут хранилось не вино, а уксус. Гарри скривился. Малфой заметил выражение его лица и сказал:

— Да, вы правы, вино испорчено.

— Собираетесь меня отравить?

— Зачем же? Собираюсь нагло воспользоваться вами, чтобы все исправить. 

Он взял Гарри за руку, и земля будто ушла из-под ног. А потом вернулась — уже новая, измененная. Воздух загустел и наполнился ароматами. Вместе с запахами, звуками и красками появились чувства — предвкушение, любопытство. Малфой отпустил его руку, но Гарри почему-то хотелось, чтобы он продолжал держать его. Чтобы ощущать тепло живой ладони. Живой... Гарри даже потянулся к нему, но Малфой понял его неправильно.

— Да-да, сейчас попробуете. Выбирайте бокал и садитесь. Чтобы вы не подумали, что я хочу вас отравить, бутылку выбирайте сами.

Гарри схватил с полки первую попавшуюся и поставил на стол.

Ему казалось, что вино выдерживают долго и чем дольше — тем оно вкуснее и дороже. Малфой объяснил, что каждому вину — свое время и условия, и что здесь условия хранения были нарушены, что испортило все содержимое бутылок и бочек. 

— Трудно поддерживать коллекцию, если в соседней комнате Лорд пытает магглокровок. Отвратное зрелище.

— Только потому, что от него киснет вино?

Малфой усмехнулся.

— Нет. Просто отвратное. Самой черной магии не место среди людей и благородных напитков. Ну что, попробуем?

— Только попробуем, — согласился Гарри.

Вкус у вина оказался хороший, хотя Гарри в винах не разбирался совершенно. Сначала оно показалось ему просто кислым, но потом он почувствовал привкус клубники и еще какой-то странный аромат. Он силился понять, что чувствует, и осознавал, что он едва ли не впервые за эти несколько месяцев может ощутить оттенки вкуса, насладиться ими.

— Еще?

Малфой подлил себе, а когда Гарри кивнул, — и ему.

Для Гарри это было совершенно новый опыт. Он будто много месяцев просидел в темной пещере, не видя солнца, и вдруг вышел, увидел весь мир и снова полюбил его. 

Он допил бокал и выбрал другую бутылку. А потом — еще одну, и еще, пытаясь понять разницу в оттенках вкуса. Одно было чуть слаще, другое — почти пресное, но с едва заметным ароматом изюма.

— Поттер, вы почти дегустатор! — рассмеялся Малфой, открывая уже пятую бутылку.

Гарри не беспокоило, что у него начала кружиться голова. Он хотел пробовать, пробовать и пробовать. Но на шестом бокале, когда к следующей бутылке Гарри даже встать не смог, Малфой дегустацию остановил.

На мгновение Гарри испугался, что он совершил страшную ошибку. Малфой завел его в подвал, напоил, а теперь...

— Вы меня убьете? — Гарри сказал это, понял, как глупо звучит, и засмеялся.

— Поттер, вы либо пьяны, либо совершенно рехнулись. Зачем мне вас убивать? Вы мне коллекцию спасли, так что я очень вам благодарен.

— Временно спас.

— Возможно. Хотя с вязом у нас все получилось, я видел его утром — выглядит здоровее других деревьев. Да и вино — не цветы. Может, оно ожило насовсем. В хорошем вине чувствуется жажда и вкус жизни. Кто знает, что будет, если дать ему второй шанс.

— Значит, магия все же умеет воскрешать? 

— Разве только вино, — улыбнулся Малфой и отсалютовал своим бокалом.

— Вы говорили, что я не живу, потому что мне не ради чего, но это неправда. Я хочу жить. У меня есть друзья, есть Джинни. Я хочу отстроить родительский дом, завести семью...

— Недостаточно. Это даже не ваши желания, это то, что вы запланировали. Не то.

— Я не понимаю…

— Жажда жизни — это страсть! Дело, влюбленность, цель. Написать книгу, сделать карьеру, завладеть чьим-то вниманием. Жизнь рождается через интерес, хобби, секс! У вас есть что-нибудь в этом роде, мистер Поттер? Вы хотели избавить мир от Темного лорда, это была ваша цель, — теперь ее нет. Может, Темный лорд убил вас еще тогда, в восемьдесят первом, и потом вы жили только им? Это бы объяснило, почему лечение затянулось.

— Нет. Точно нет. Я про него до одиннадцати лет и не знал.

— Умом. Ваша душа знала. Но это опять лишь гипотеза — я не знаю, что именно с вами случилось и почему помощь так слабо действует. Вы загадка, Поттер.

— Просто... просто у меня все не как у нормальных людей. Но вы не правы насчет целей. У меня они есть. И хобби есть — квиддич. И цель — стать Аврором. 

— Вы готовы ради Аврората и квиддича положить жизнь?

— Да! — или нет? Гарри засомневался. 

От вина мысли путались, но при этом казались сейчас кристально ясными. Просто их было неожиданно много, и разобраться в них стало тяжело. Он попытался зацепиться за одну, и это оказалась мысль о Малфое, о том, что, когда он искренне улыбается, лицо его становится почти красивым. И длинные волосы ему идут. И такой воротник — вот просто вообще, потому что видно, какая у него длинная красивая шея.

— Вы так смотрите, будто собираетесь меня сожрать, — хмыкнул Малфой.

— Задумался. Влюбиться... У меня есть Джинни. Она меня любит.

— А вы — ее?

— Кажется, да.

— Кажется... — хмыкнул Малфой. — Вы влюблены в нее?

— Нет. — Гарри очень отчетливо это понял. Любит, да, — но не влюблен. — Она — хорошая, милая, красивая, но...

— Чтобы влюбиться, нужно что-то другое. Кто-то другой, так?

«Вы». Гарри успел заткнуть себе рот и даже ужаснулся собственным мыслям. Слишком пьяным, чтобы воспринимать их всерьез. Нет, все зашло слишком далеко. Пора идти.

— Мне надо... Надо идти. Я думаю, на сегодня достаточно. 

— Чувствуете себя живым как никогда? 

Малфой поднялся и помог Гарри встать. Руки у него были удивительно теплые и приятные — отпускать не хотелось, но Гарри себя пересилил.

Малфой лично довел его до ворот, поддерживая за локоть. Он что-то говорил, но Гарри не слушал: он наслаждался даже моросящим дождем, лужами, запахом земли, прелых листьев и горьких трав, наполнивших воздух. И теплом руки Малфоя тоже наслаждался. И даже начинающей болеть головой, потому что и не помнил, когда у него в последний раз что-то болело. Серый мир в который раз расцвел красками, и причиной этому был Малфой.

— Только не аппарируйте, в таком состоянии это чревато расщеплением. Вызовите Ночного рыцаря.

Гарри кивнул и бросил на дорогу у ворот палочку. 

— Вот и отлично. Надеюсь, друзья отпустят вас завтра. Боюсь, меня заподозрят в злодейских планах, когда увидят вас в таком состоянии, — сказал, улыбнувшись, Малфой и пошел к дому.

— Кажется, я вас люблю, — сказал Гарри себе под нос и глупо улыбнулся Стену Шанпайку, который высунулся из подъехавшего «Ночного рыцаря».

Дома, к счастью, никого не было. Гарри приготовил себе яичницу и с аппетитом съел. Заварил свежий кофе и долго-долго вдыхал его аромат, прежде чем выпил. Он долго принимал душ, наслаждаясь водой, запахом шампуня и мыла. Он почти забыл эти ощущения, словно раньше был погружен в сплошную серую жижу. И он не хотел в нее возвращаться. Встречи с Малфоем помогали и раньше, но только когда он стал приходить к нему один, эффект от них стал держаться дольше. 

Его хотелось продлить. Гарри цеплялся мысленно то за одно, то за другое: за щебет птиц за окном, вкус чая, гладкость шелка мантии, — но удержать не мог. Апатия накатывала, словно туман на город. Гарри почти видел, как погружается в нее, тонет в беспросветной мгле, которая липкой пленкой заслоняла от него реальный мир. Единственным, кто мог ее хотя бы ненадолго снять, был Люциус Малфой.

Это было настолько несправедливо, что доводило до отчаяния. Хотя сейчас даже отчаяние казалось ему всего лишь легким раздражением. Когда в его доме появилась сначала Гермиона, а потом — Рон, они застали уже привычную картину — Гарри лежал на диване и смотрел в потолок. 

— Что-то не продвигается, — сказал Рон. — Малфой говорил о нескольких неделях, но он тянет уже почти два месяца, а результата нет.

— Есть, — сказал Гарри. — Сегодня я был живым почти четыре часа. 

— Но это все временно! Малфой просто морочит тебе голову.

— Пусть так, но я хотя бы еще хожу, говорю и до сих пор напоминаю живого, — вяло сказал Гарри и закрыл глаза. 

Рон что-то говорил про то, как ему надоел аврорат и придирки наставника, Гермиона его утешала, убеждала в чем-то. Гарри разговаривать с друзьями не хотелось. Не о чем. Они не поймут… Он сам-то не понимал. Но уже несколько недель единственным, что заставляло его открывать по утрам глаза, была мысль, что он два часа своей жизни проведет рядом с Люциусом Малфоем.


	8. Chapter 8

Дождь шел и на следующий день. Гарри не знал, хочет ли он посиделок в винном погребе, но Люциус решил не повторяться. Он привел Гарри в музыкальный салон. В дальнем углу стоял белый рояль, рядом с ним — красавица-арфа. На столике у окна расположился старый патефон, как сказал Люциус, — нерабочий.

— Вчера — вино, сегодня — музыка. Я уж думал, вы пойдете по нарастающей. Табак, кальян, какие-нибудь галлюциногенные зелья и зелья, вызывающие эйфорию.

Малфой поморщился:

— Нет. Это вам точно не нужно. Единственный стимулятор, который я признаю — хорошее вино. Но не будем им злоупотреблять. Музыка — тоже яркая часть жизни, она способна вызвать эйфорию, зажечь кровь, а ведь именно это нам и нужно?

— Давайте попробуем.

— Но сначала надо починить патефон, — Малфой улыбнулся и протянул руку. 

Гарри пожал ее.

— Скажите просто, что вы тянете время, чтобы с моей помощью и без палочки починить все, что у вас есть сломанного.

— Вы разгадали мой коварный план, Поттер. Поэтому сейчас вам придется поработать.

Знакомая теплая ладонь обхватила запястье и в тот же миг словно кто-то отдернул пыльный занавес — мир предстал перед Гарри в новых, ярких цветах. Послышался какой-то звук. В первый момент Гарри даже не понял, что это звучит музыка. Граммофон шипел и трещал, видимо, пластинка была совсем старой, но и сквозь этот треск слышалась мелодия. Резкая и зажигательная. 

— Саксофон, — пояснил Малфой.

— Вы любите джаз? 

— Не люблю. Но в вашем состоянии это именно то, что надо. Садитесь и слушайте. Живите!

Малфой усадил Гарри на диван, а сам устроился рядом. Близко, но не слишком. Гарри чувствовал его взгляд, какой-то слишком пристальный, но не оборачивался. Более того, закрыл глаза, погружаясь в мир музыки. Рваный ритм вливался в уши, зажигая кровь и заставляя сердце отвечать ему. От голоса саксофона по спине бежали мурашки. Гарри никогда не любил подобную музыку, но было в ней что-то такое, что пробуждало все его тело к жизни.

Одна композиция закончилась, началась другая, потом третья. Гарри слушал. Он даже не наслаждался, он пил этот музыкальный коктейль, плыл в нем, сливался с ним, впитывая всеми фибрами души. Он не заметил, как Малфой поднялся, и открыл глаза, только когда музыка стихла. Малфой менял пластинку.

— Это... невероятно, — сказал Гарри хрипло. 

Ему было сложно говорить, в горле стоял ком.

— Правильно подобранная музыка в правильном месте должна способствовать излечению. Но на этом наш музыкальный час не закончен. Попробуем кое-что еще...

— Что?

Малфой положил пластинку, опустил иглу и завел ручку. Это был уже не джаз, а классика. Вальс — Гарри сразу узнал знакомый темп. Раз-два-три, раз-два-три.

— Потанцуем? — Малфой протянул руку.

— Потанцуем, — согласился Гарри. Он надеялся, что не слишком опозорится.

Краснея, Гарри обхватил Малфоя за талию, и только потом осознал, что танцует не с девушкой. Но самого Малфоя это, видимо, не смутило — он положил руку Гарри на плечо и позволил вести. Раз-два-три, раз-два-три — они кружили по комнате под звуки венского вальса, и Гарри не знал, куда прятать глаза. Он краснел, бледнел и наслаждался. Кажется, он несколько раз сбился с шага, но Малфой сделал вид, что ничего не произошло. У Гарри потели ладони, ему было страшно — он сам не понимал почему — и хорошо. Он чувствовал под пальцами тонкий шелк мантии, а под ним — живое крепкое тело; чувствовал дыхание Малфоя на своей щеке, его запах с едва заметной ноткой какого-то одеколона. Он ощущал, как Малфой подстраивается под его движения, чувствовал участившийся пульс на запястье. 

Вальс затих, а вместе с ним остановился Гарри. Малфой посмотрел на него, и.... Он не знал, зачем это сделал, просто захотелось почувствовать еще что-то, другое, новое. В общем, он поцеловал Люциуса Малфоя. Прямо в губы. Поцеловал и отпрянул, сгорая от стыда. Но не убежал, хотя ужасно хотелось. 

— Признаться, не ожидал, — хмыкнул Малфой. — Видимо, от танца эмоции захлестнули. Или вы перепутали меня с кем-то?

— Захлестнули, — выдохнул Гарри. — Простите, я не знаю...

— Не извиняйтесь. В вашем состоянии проявление любых, даже странных эмоций — благо. Но лучше сейчас вам уйти. У вас есть девушка, потратьте ваше внимание на нее. Идите! — Малфой остановил пластинку, и Гарри ушел.

Черт-черт-черт! Что же с ним творится? В голове царил такой сумбур, что Гарри шатало, пока он бежал по дорожке от дома к воротам. Он же ненавидит Малфоя. Хорошо, сейчас уже совсем не ненавидит — никто за последний месяц не принес ему столько радости и новых впечатлений, как Малфой. Никто! Только рядом с ним он снова и снова чувствовал себя живым, ощущал и гнев, и счастье, и радость, и много других, сложных эмоций, которых не было в его беспросветно серой не-жизни.

Что удивительного в том, что он увлекся? Ничего. Но надо быть внимательнее. Надо помнить, что Люциус Малфой — враг, которому нельзя верить, сколько бы хорошего он сейчас ни сделал. Он притворяется! Его настоящее лицо — маска Пожирателя смерти. Гарри повторял это себе снова и снова — и с ужасом понимал, что совершенно себя не убеждает. Все аргументы сметались одним фактом — только с Малфоем ему было хорошо. Остального в последние месяцы просто не существовало. Остальное казалось сплошным серым пятном, туманом, и лишь рядом с Малфоем... с Люциусом мир обретал краски.

Его смятение продержалось почти до самого вечера, но и оно отступило. Привычная мгла опустилась, лишая эмоций, чувств, желаний. Гарри попытался с холодной головой разобраться, что чувствует к Малфою, но ему было слишком лень. Он лежал и смотрел в потолок, а в голове все еще слышал мелодию вальса — раз-два-три, раз-два-три, и сердце стучало ей в такт.

Погода не улучшалась, поэтому музыка и танцы ждали Гарри и на следующий день — вместе с бокалом красного вина.

— Представляете, оно так и не испортилось, Поттер. Все же воскресить вино — не то же самое, что пытаться оживить давно мертвые кусты, так что мы можем подрабатывать на винодельнях.

Малфой улыбался, и ему это поразительно шло. Гарри вообще заметил, что тот как будто сильно помолодел. А может, он просто стал лучше к нему относиться, и теперь Малфой кажется ему симпатичнее. Все может быть. Или дело в алкоголе? 

Гарри допил свой бокал и пригласил Малфоя на новый танец. К черту! Гулять так гулять. Он живет только здесь и сейчас — оставит эту комнату, и, не пройдет и пяти часов, мир вновь посереет, жизнь исчезнет. Целитель говорил, что у него погас источник жизни, — ну что ж, похоже, он нашел себе другой. Плохо это или хорошо, Гарри сейчас не думал. Он просто хотел жить. Очень хотел. И с каждым днем, как он приходил в Малфой-мэнор, это желание становилось все сильнее, — но исчезало, стоило эйфории схлынуть.

Гарри обнимал Малфоя, чувствовал тепло его тела — и это было прекрасно. Он слегка погладил его по спине, провел немного вниз. Малфой слегка напрягся, но ничего не сказал. Решил, что случайность? Нет, это не случайность — Гарри погладил его снова. Просто это было очень приятное ощущение — гладкой ткани и твердых мышц под ней. 

— Поттер...

— Гарри. Мистер Малфой, мы танцуем уже второй день, так что... думаю, вы уже можете называть меня по имени. 

— Вы считаете? — Малфой остановился и посмотрел Гарри в глаза. — Вы понимаете, что... Я даже объяснить вам толком не могу, но это ненормально. Вы просто ко мне привыкли, потому что...

— Живу только рядом с вами. Я знаю. Я уже как-то выбирал между жизнью и смертью — и выбрал жизнь. И снова собираюсь ее выбрать. Я хочу жить!

— Я знаю, Гарри, — Люциус вдруг коснулся ладонью его лица.

Это тоже было приятно. Кажется, он становится эмоциональным наркоманом. Гарри вздохнул, забрался рукой в густые волосы Люциуса, привлек его к себе и снова поцеловал. Кажется, на этот раз он хорошо знал, что и почему делает. Он этого хотел! Хотел почувствовать вкус его губ, хотел узнать, как это, потому что ни с кем другим ему пока этих ощущений не светило.

В первый момент показалось, что Люциус ответил на поцелуй, но в следующий миг его губы плотно сжались. Он перестал обнимать Гарри, а потом и вовсе отпихнул.

— Прекратите.

Разочарование было подобно ведру холодной воды.

— Гарри, вы делаете самую большую в жизни ошибку, — продолжил Люциус уже мягче. — Я понимаю...

— Я тоже, — оборвал его Гарри. — Вам противно. Ну как же, гриффиндорец, мать — магглорожденная, — и вы. Или дело в том, что я мужчина?

Люциус смотрел на него как на безумца, потом вздохнул и попытался положить Гарри руку на плечо, но тот отпрянул. Обида и разочарование продолжали душить его — вместе со стыдом.

— Дело не в том, кто вы. Вспомните, кто я, какого пола, на сколько лет старше, сколько вреда принес вам и вашим друзьям.

— Люди меняются...

— Вы уверены, что я изменился? — Малфой улыбнулся. — Я все так же не люблю магглов и магглорожденных… Впрочем, к вам это не относится, вы — формально — чистокровный маг. Пол, в общем-то, тоже не имеет для меня особого значения. Но наши отношения совершенно невозможны.

— Возможны, пока я не излечусь. Вы сами утверждали, что я должен влюбиться. И вот... 

— Влюбились?

— Не знаю! Но больше кандидатов нет. Джинни... я люблю ее, но невозможно влюбиться, когда при виде якобы любимой девушки не чувствуешь ничего, кроме тоски. Да и нет ее сейчас рядом. К тому же это касается не только ее.

— Так позовите ее! Приводите сюда… Посмотрите на нее, пока вы живы. 

Гарри не хотелось вмешивать в это Джинни, ему не хотелось рисковать ее дружбой, потому что все мысли у Гарри сейчас были совсем не о ней. Ему казалось, что не заметить это может только слепой.

— Нам же все равно нельзя будет разговаривать, она будет меня отвлекать… Не хочу. И, раз я вам не настолько противен, а вы — мне, почему бы... Или это из-за вашей жены?

— О, Мерлин! Гарри... идите домой и хорошенько подумайте о том, что вы тут несли. Почитайте подшивки газет про Пожирателей. Вы обязаны ненавидеть меня, а не влюбляться! Ненависть — тоже очень сильное и способствующее жизни чувство.

— Не хочу ненавидеть. Дамблдор говорил, что смерть побеждает любовь.

— Ну и целуйтесь тогда с Дамблдором! Уходите! Придете завтра. Надеюсь, погода будет хорошей, а то в этом доме вы совсем уже рехнулись.

Гарри ушел, кипя от стыда и гнева. Он почти не слышал доводов Люциуса. Они были не важны, важно было только то, что он чувствовал. А он чувствовал, что Люциусу небезразличен. В его взгляде было больше тоски и отчаяния, чем ярости, и, когда Гарри его поцеловал, первым его порывом было не оттолкнуть, а ответить.


	9. Chapter 9

Если бы Гарри мог испытывать эмоции в полной мере, он бы переживал из-за новой встречи с Люциусом после таких откровений, но ему, можно сказать, повезло. Нет, ему не было все равно, как в остальных случаях, когда он думал, есть ему или не есть, читать или не читать, открыть глаза или закрыть. Люциуса ему увидеть действительно хотелось. И увидеть, и поговорить, и просто побыть рядом. Он вдруг понял, что тех двух часов, что они проводили вместе, ему теперь не хватает. Может, если продлить встречи, ощущение, что он жив, будет держаться дольше? И, конечно, встречи должны происходить только наедине.

Гарри отказался от компании Гермионы, у которой как раз был выходной, сказав, что без лишних людей Люциус более сосредоточен и эффект сильнее заметен.

— Ты не знаешь, но, когда я возвращаюсь от него, я действительно почти такой же, как раньше. Живой.

Гермиона, судя по выражению лица, не поверила, но настаивать не стала.

— Посмотрим, — сказала она.

Погода действительно улучшилась. Воздух после дождей был влажным, но небо очистилось и заголубело. Так что Гарри не удивился, что Люциус снова предложил прогулку по парку.

— Опять в оранжерею? — поинтересовался Гарри, когда они ступили на знакомую дорожку.

— Нет. Это слишком печальное место, да и помочь розам — не в наших силах. 

— Тогда навестим ваш вяз?

— Пожалуй… — Люциус кивнул.

Старый вяз был жив и как будто совсем не изменился с тех пор, как Гарри видел его в последний раз. Разве что прибавилось желтых листьев и на нем, и под ним. 

— Значит, магия может оживлять… — сказал Гарри.

— Нет, не может. Я думаю, он не был окончательно мертв, защитные чары хранили его сердцевину, а ваша сила разбудила ее.

— А если… — Гарри сложно было говорить. — Если у меня нет уже никакой живой сердцевины? Если все, что мы тут делаем — напрасно?

— Думать об этом не смей! — по лицу Люциуса будто прошла судорога. — Ты — жив, Поттер, чтобы не наговорили эти дилетанты из святого Мунго. Помни об этом. Ты — жив!

— Помню, пока рядом с вами.

Люциус нахмурился и отвернулся, сжал ветвь дерева, но потом отпустил.

— Ладно, у нас сегодня есть еще одно дело. Надо продолжать лечение.

— Опять хотите использовать силу смерти?

— К обоюдному удовольствию. Кажется, вы уже понимаете принцип.

— Возможно. Вы берете у меня эту энергию смерти и с помощью нее что-то исправляете, чините, оживляете. Чем больше забираете — тем лучше я себя чувствую. Только не понимаю, почему вы не заберете сразу все — уверен, вы бы нашли, как это применить.

— Вам бы не понравилось, — хмыкнул Люциус. — Дело в том, что я просто не могу взять сразу много. Всю эту силу надо истратить почти мгновенно, а найти достаточную область применения — так, чтобы никому не повредить, — довольно сложно. Будь я свободен — можно было бы открыть совместное дело.

— Вы уже говорили. Я представляю, сколько клиентов у нас было бы, учитывая вашу репутацию.

— Не так уж мало, учитывая вашу. Думаю, многие хотели бы посмотреть на совместную работу Победителя Темного лорда и одного из приспешников этого лорда.

— О да, особенно если они зарабатывают починкой старой техники или… для чего еще можно применять эту силу?

— Например, чистить воду, — улыбнулся Люциус.

Они как раз дошли до заросшего пруда и встали на его берегу. Люциус взял Гарри за руку, и тот сразу почувствовал себя лучше. Кажется, Люциус еще не начал, а серая пелена уже спала. Просто потому, что тот держал Гарри за руку — этого уже было достаточно, чтобы почувствовать себя живым. А потом стало еще лучше. Интересно, можно ли умереть от того, что чувствуешь себя слишком живым? Мир вокруг взорвался красками, звуками, запахами. Слишком много!

Гарри пошатнулся. Люциус обхватил его руками, чтобы поддержать, и в голове зашумело еще больше. Сердце билось где-то в горле, воздух казался таким пряным, что дышать было почти невозможно. Гарри просто повис на шее Люциуса, забрался пальцами в мягкие волосы, прижался к груди и услышал стук его сердца.

— Гарри, не надо.

Надо. Сейчас ему все это очень надо, особенно слышать стук сердца и ощущать тепло рук. Еще бы видеть глаза! Гарри поднял голову — выражение лица у Люциуса было загнанное, скулы порозовели, а губы казались ярче, чем обычно. Притягательнее. И Гарри снова поддался искушению. Как и в прошлый раз, сначала губы Люциуса дрогнули, а потом сжались в линию. Гарри уже ждал, что его снова оттолкнут, но тот вдруг обхватил его голову и ответил. И как ответил! С такой отчаянной страстью, что у Гарри зазвенело в ушах. Их зубы сталкивались, языки сплетались, губы находили друг друга, чтобы слиться. Останавливаться не хотелось даже чтобы вдохнуть полной грудью. А ведь Гарри действительно хотелось дышать! Эта мысль его настолько ошеломила, что он оторвался от Люциуса, сделал шаг назад и дышал, дышал, дышал.

Простая проверка, которую провел для него колдомедик, доказывая, что он на самом деле мертв, провалилась. 

— Я жив! Жив! — Гарри закричал, засмеялся, а потом посмотрел на Люциуса.

Тот был растрепан и смотрел на него с легкой полуулыбкой, которая исчезла, когда Люциус заметил взгляд Гарри.

— Вы думаете, один поцелуй способен вас излечить? Впрочем, если бы я знал, что нужна такая малость…

— Не малость. Это — не малость. Мистер Малфой…

— Люциус. Думаю, теперь наши отношения точно перешли грань, за которой мы уже можем называть друг друга по именам. 

Он прикоснулся пальцем к своим губам, и Гарри понял, что хочет повторить поцелуй. И не только повторить, но и пойти дальше. Возбуждение и радость плескались в крови, сводя с ума. 

— Если бы я знал, что нужно всего лишь вас поцеловать, чтобы вылечиться, я бы расцеловал бы вас при первой же встрече!

— Чем шокировали бы и меня, и ваших друзей. Гарри, в вас сейчас говорит эйфория. На самом деле, наш поцелуй — лишь вишенка на торте, просто так совпало, что мне удалось забрать у вас довольно много энергии смерти. Полюбуйтесь… — Он указал на пруд.

Гарри едва мог поверить своим глазам, хотя после розария уже мог бы привыкнуть. Заросший, похожий едва ли не на болото пруд разительно изменился. Теперь это было маленькое живописное озерцо, наполненное кристальной чистоты водой. С берега можно было увидеть даже дно и маленьких золотистых рыбок, жмущихся к песку. Растущий по берегу тростник исчез, и на его месте расцвели цветы.

— В таком виде пруд долго не продержится, но, надеюсь, хотя бы чистая вода в нем останется на пару месяцев.

— Невероятно. Знаете, я даже не уверен, что меня стоит лечить. Ведь если от этой энергии столько пользы, можно и потерпеть.

Лицо Люциуса заледенело.

— Нельзя. Гарри, вы даже не представляете, чем вам грозит подобная беспечность. Все это возможно, пока я рядом и пока есть надежда, что вы все же оживете. Я лишь раздуваю угольки, которые остались от вашей жизни, но они не горят сами!

— Это не важно. Ведь, пока вы со мной, ничего страшного не случится. Если исцеление не полное, а временное, как сейчас, можно и жить, и приносить пользу.

— То есть вы предпочитаете приносить пользу, а не жить нормальной полноценной жизнью? 

— Если с тобой…

— Мерлин… Гарри, ты сошел с ума. Иди домой, к своим друзьям. Надеюсь, хоть там ты опомнишься и поймешь, какой бред несешь. Иди!

— Нет. 

Люциус повернулся к нему и поднял бровь, словно не веря.

— Нет? Дигби!

Домовик явился тотчас, будто подслушивал и ждал, когда его позовут.

— Выдвори нашего гостя за ворота.

Гарри и рта не успел раскрыть, как оказался за стенами Малфой-мэнора.

— Приходите завтра! — бросил презрительно домовик и исчез с тихим хлопком.

Гарри тряс ворота, стучал по ним, попытался открыть при помощи Алохоморы и других заклинаний — все было тщетно. Его душили злость и обида. Только что он был невозможно счастлив, а сейчас хотел просто разорвать эти ворота на части, а Люциуса… Нет, вот ему бы он ничего не сделал. Гарри аппарировал домой. Завтра он все равно встретится с ним и потребует ответа.

Дома его встретила Гермиона, посмотрела, удивилась, помахала палочкой, шепча какое-то заклинание, и удивилась еще больше. Гарри хотелось побыть одному, но в кои-то веки он мог показать, что ему становится лучше. Он постарался сделать вид, что почти счастлив, впрочем, Гермиону больше интересовали результаты тестов, которые она проводила с ним, чем его настроение. 

— Знаешь, а я ведь тебе не верила. Ты действительно выглядишь нормальным… и магический след у тебя сейчас правильный. Ты здоров. 

Гарри пожал плечами. 

— Обычно эффект исчезает за несколько часов, так что можешь проследить, как все происходит. Впрочем, может, именно сегодня он никуда не пропадет.

— Посмотрим, — важно кивнула она. — В голове не укладывается, что действия Малфоя настолько эффективны. Пока мы ходили с тобой, воздействие было едва заметно. А сейчас... Ты уверен, что он не вредит тебе? Просто странно, что для излечения нужно оставлять тебя с ним одного.

— Не странно. Он не мог действовать в полную силу, чтобы не навредить вам.

— Он сам так сказал? — Гермиона посмотрела с сомнением.

— А почему я должен не верить?! Факты говорят сами за себя. 

— Ты не можешь знать всего.

Гермиона действительно до вечера не отходила от Гарри. Сидела на кухне, пока он готовил, читала рядом с ним в гостиной, болтала, отвлекая от печальных мыслей о Люциусе. Раз в полчаса она использовала какие-то чары, и чем больше времени проходило с возвращения Гарри, тем грустнее она становилась.

— Ты был прав, эффект действительно временный. Я думала, Малфой обманывает, но, похоже, он и правда делает все, чтобы тебе помочь. Просто этого недостаточно. Как обезболивающее — оно купирует боль, но не лечит саму болезнь.

— С болезнью он тоже пытается разобраться, но пока… — Гарри развел руками.

— И какие у него гипотезы?

— О, самые разные! — Гарри кратко пересказал, о чем говорил Люциус — про Дары смерти, Волдеморта, нежелание жить из-за потери цели.

— Все может быть… Но в одном он определенно прав: чтобы жить, чтобы окончательно разогнать всю эту муть, нужно зажечь в тебе огонь. И я узнаю, как это можно сделать. Может, пригодится что-то из маггловской медицины — уж больно твои симптомы напоминают депрессию. 

Вечером прилетел филин с письмом, в котором Люциус просил его извинить, поскольку завтра он должен был срочно явиться в Министерство. Гарри сжал письмо в кулаке. Смерть уже набросила на него привычную пелену безразличия, но отмена встречи будто всколыхнула ее.

Гарри не собирался ждать.


	10. Chapter 10

Он вошел в Министерство магии ровно в час — как раз в это время Люциус обычно ждал его в своем доме. Привычная толчея в Атриуме не вызвала у Гарри никаких эмоций, он прошел к лифтам и поднялся в отдел Магического правопорядка — куда еще могли вызвать Люциуса, если не туда? 

Гарри узнавали, справлялись о здоровье, но он никого не мог вспомнить, лица казались одинаковыми, серыми, пустыми. Вроде этот парень учился на пару курсов старше на Гриффиндоре, а против этого он играл в квиддич. Он ведь многих знал, но сейчас они все сливались в безликую толпу, что-то говорящую ему через толщу воды. Гарри отвечал, пытался улыбаться и как бы между прочим поинтересовался у одного из авроров, не видели ли здесь мистера Малфоя, мол, надо сказать ему пару слов.

— Авада Кедавра? — хихикнул кто-то.

Гарри с трудом смог усмехнуться и ответить, что, к сожалению, это противозаконно даже для него. Но Люциуса тут не видели. Это ни о чем не говорило — он мог быть где угодно, даже у самого Министра, Гарри вдруг вспомнил, что ни разу не спрашивал, когда Люциусу назначили слушание его дела. Артур вроде упоминал, что решено дождаться, пока Гарри выздоровеет, но дело явно затянулось и кто знает, не передумал ли Визенгамот. Что, если Люциуса он больше не увидит? Не почувствует себя вновь живым... Никогда...

Сердце кольнуло, он ощутил гнев, страх, но чувства были приглушены, казались не такими острыми, как когда он действительно ощущал себя живым в полной мере. Впрочем, про слушание в аврорате тоже не знали. Наверное, он паникует напрасно — мало ли у Люциуса может быть дел?

Гарри попрощался и ушел, но аппарировал не домой, а к Малфой-мэнору. Ворота были заперты, и Гарри долго никто не отвечал, но, наконец, появился домовик.

— Хозяин не принимает, — сказал он и уже собирался исчезнуть, но Гарри его остановил:

— Не принимает или его нет дома?

— Не принимает. Приболел.

— Если приболел, я могу помочь... — сказал Гарри. 

Наверняка с помощью его силы можно лечить людей!

— Нет, не можешь. Не пущу! — хмыкнул домовик и испарился.

Гарри потряс ворота, но, как и вчера, это не дало никакого эффекта. Черт. Ему надо туда, надо увидеть Люциуса. Или это все из-за поцелуя? Но он же передал через домовика: «приходи завтра». Передумал? Или с ним случилось что-то плохое? Может, «пожирание смерти» — не такое уж безобидное действие. Да даже наверняка — опасное! Гарри принялся стучать в большой железный молоток на воротах, надеясь, что у Люциуса или его домовика лопнет терпение — тщетно.

Гарри рассердился. Это было какое-то новое ощущение, не похожее на другие эмоции. От него было немножко больно в груди, а в голове стало очень ясно, но не так, как в присутствии Люциуса. Мир не обрел краски, но стал очень четким, контрастным и совершенно бесцветным. Гарри вдруг понял, что вот эти крепкие железные ворота для него не преграда, и прошел сквозь них. А потом побежал или, может быть, полетел — он не обратил внимания на то, что делает — к особняку.

Дверь легко открылась, а может, просто растаяла перед ним, и Гарри оказался в мрачном холле. Поднялся по лестнице, зашел в гостиную, где Люциус чаще всего его принимал, но она была пуста, лишь китайский дракон сиял мягким теплым светом. На миг Гарри показалось, что он пошевелился.

Где же может быть Люциус? Если домовик прав, и он болен, — значит, в спальне. Но попробуй найди ее в таком огромном доме. Гарри медленно пошел по коридору, заглядывая в открытые двери. Люциус наверняка знал, что он тут, но не появлялся. Боялся? Не мог встать?

Люциус появился в конце коридора будто бы ниоткуда. Растрепанный, в одном халате. Гарри даже застыл — не ожидал увидеть его таким... домашним.

— Что вы тут делаете? — в голосе Люциуса звучала досада. 

— Вы сообщили, что вас ждут в Министерстве, но я вас не встретил, решил, что что-то случилось, пришел...

— Подождите, как вы вообще сюда проникли? Попросили друзей-авроров? — Люциус хмыкнул и двинулся к нему.

— Нет. Сам. Просто взял и вошел. 

Люциус был уже рядом и смотрел на него расширившимися глазами, словно видел не Гарри, а кого-то невозможного, невероятного. 

— Просто вошел. Как Смерть. Как Жнец, — прошептал Люциус дрожащими губами. — Я не... Мерлин, я и представить не мог, что... — Он схватил Гарри за руку, а потом и вовсе притянул к себе и обнял. — Скажи, что ты чувствуешь, Гарри?

Сначала он не чувствовал ничего: не было ни привычной яркости чувств, ни волнения, — кажется, даже сердце у него не стучало. Гарри прислушался к себе и вдруг испугался. За страхом потянулись и другие эмоции: радость, горечь, отчаяние. Он вдохнул полной грудью, попытался отстраниться, но Люциус держал его крепко. Его объятия были горячими, тесными и очень материальными, из них и не хотелось выбираться. Миг за мигом жизнь возвращалась вместе с эмоциями, запахами, ощущениями. Гарри вдруг понял насколько — буквально мгновение назад — мир для него был искаженным, неправильным, и лишь теперь он снова стал настоящим.

— Что со мной было? — прошептал Гарри.

Люциус не ответил, но чуть ослабил объятия и коснулся губами его лба, носа, щек, губ. От каждого прикосновения по коже будто разливалось тепло. Гарри вроде и не было холодно, но, судя по тому, какими обжигающими казались губы Люциуса, кожа совершенно заледенела.

— Я что, чуть не умер?

— Ты чуть не потерял себя, Гарри.

— Из-за тебя. Из-за того, что ты отменил встречу, солгал!

Люциус замер, а потом отпустил Гарри.

— Не совсем так. Мне надо было проверить, насколько ты способен существовать без меня. Насколько лечение эффективно. Что ж, теперь понятно, что эффекта нет, все стало намного хуже. Ты болезненно зависим от меня.

Гарри усмехнулся:

— А разве тебе это не выгодно? 

— То есть тебя самого все устраивает? Так меня — нет. Иметь под боком почти настоящую Смерть, которая в любой момент может вспомнить о своем предназначении, удовольствие сомнительное.

— Ты меня боишься? — удивился Гарри.

— Да. Наверное. Не знаю. Уходи! Тебе нужно другое лечение, и я тебе не нужен. Беги, пока не поздно.

— Нужен. Знаешь, я вот стою сейчас рядом с тобой и будто оттаиваю. И сердце снова стучит. И я тебя не понимаю. Ты же знаешь, что можешь сдержать, использовать и контролировать мои силы. Вижу, что небезразличен тебе, но ты раз за разом меня прогоняешь. 

— А что остается, если...

— Ты хочешь меня. — Гарри вдруг отчетливо это понял и улыбнулся.

— Заткнись.

— Ты просто меня хочешь, но считаешь, что это мерзко?

— Мерзко? О Мерлин, конечно, нет! Глупо, недальновидно, опасно — Мордред и Моргана тебя возьми!

— А я хочу тебя, пусть это тоже глупо, недальновидно и чертовски опасно! Мне плевать!

Гарри вжал Люциуса в стену и стал целовать, уже не боясь его реакции, не думая о последствиях, целовал так, как хотелось поцеловать, проникая языком в рот и прикусывая зубами вкусные губы.

— Ты пожалеешь, Поттер, — прошипел тот и вмиг перехватил инициативу.

Запястья и затылок Гарри оказались прижаты к стене, между ног вклинилось колено, в рот — язык. Гарри застонал, дернулся — он был не согласен просто стоять! Ему хотелось самому гладить, целовать, сжимать, чувствуя под пальцами нежное, упругое, живое, теплое... Прикосновений Люциуса было слишком мало. Ладони слишком маленькие, хотелось прижаться всем телом, отдаваться, тереться. 

Твердый член Люциуса упирался в бедро, и Гарри попытался нажать сильнее, подвигать, чтобы почувствовать горячую плоть. Люциус зарычал ему в рот, протиснул ладонь под мантию, за пояс джинсов и крепко сжал член Гарри. Ну как тут удержаться от возгласа?

— Мертвые ведь не трахаются, да? Значит, я жив, — улыбнулся Гарри, откинулся затылком в стену и начал толкаться в кулак Малфоя. 

Да, так, хорошо… Он приоткрыл глаза и встретил взгляд Люциуса, такой жадный и горячий, что можно было растаять и стечь ему под ноги. Хотел ведь! Люциус и вправду хотел его! Гарри со стоном выдохнул.

— Люциус…

— Поттер...

Они снова начали целоваться. Гарри, наконец, смог высвободиться из крепкого захвата. Притянул Люциуса к себе одной рукой, а вторую запустил ему под халат. Провел ею по горячему плоскому животу и спустился ниже, щекоча ладонь мягкими волосками.

— Поттер!

Мир играл и взрывался красками, звуками, запахами, ощущениями. Минуту назад Гарри ничего этого не чувствовал — и даже не помнил, что чувствовал когда-либо, — а сейчас его мотнуло в другую сторону, будто на качелях. Всего стало слишком много. Слишком! И, когда он обхватил рукой член Люциуса, ощущая его желание и нетерпение, — кончил.

Ноги едва держали, но Люциус притянул Гарри к себе, обнимая и поддерживая. Гарри на мгновение замер, купаясь в тепле и заботе, но тут ему в бедро ткнулся все еще твердый член Люциуса. 

Они ведь еще не закончили!

Но стоило Гарри вновь потянуться к нему, Люциус отстранился и осторожно взял его запястье.

— Не надо, Гарри. Не сейчас. Иди домой. Этого тебе совершенно точно хватит на сутки, а завтра мы поговорим.

— Но ты...

— Я справлюсь сам! — произнес Люциус холодно, но тут же смягчился. — Поверь, сейчас так будет лучше для нас обоих. Секс слишком... затратная со всех сторон вещь. Если что-то сделать не так, все станет хуже. Пожалуйста, уйди.

— Но завтра мы встретимся? Ты обещаешь?

— Я никуда от тебя не сбегу, Гарри. Клянусь.

И Гарри поверил. Почистил и оправил одежду, поцеловал Люциуса на прощание и все же ушел. Наверное, ему показалось, но темный коридор, по которому он шел всего лишь несколько минут назад, разительно изменился: появилась лепнина, позолота, зеркала. Гарри был слишком переполнен эмоциями, чтобы обратить на это внимание.


	11. Chapter 11

Гарри снилась река. Она текла в темноте то ли абсолютной ночи, то ли огромной пещеры — понять было невозможно — и словно слегка светилась сама по себе. На другом берегу — в сиянии реки это было отлично видно — стоял он сам. Все такой же худой и взъерошенный, со шрамом, который выделялся на бледном лбу особенно ярко. На двойнике была мягкая серебрящаяся мантия, в одной руке он держал палочку, а второй подбрасывал небольшой камушек. Гарри моргнул — и фигура перед ним изменилась. Она увеличилась в росте, волосы стали светлее и длиннее, больше не торчали в стороны, а падали неровными прядями на худые плечи. Все так же горел на лбу шрам, только теперь он почернел. Руки истончились, напоминая обтянутые тонкой кожей кости. 

— Поттер! — Фигура выбросила вперед левую руку, которая вдруг удлинилась настолько, что дотянулась до другого берега и заскребла когтями у Гарри перед носом.

Гарри очнулся и какое-то время еще пытался восстановить дыхание. Сейчас сон не казался особенно страшным, скорее загадочным, вот только волосы на затылке как будто еще продолжали шевелиться... Правда, сейчас важнее было другое: он уже и не помнил, когда просыпался, чувствуя себя живым. Обычно сон сметал все эмоции и ощущения, словно волны — следы на песке. И пусть сейчас чувства были не такими яркими, как прошлым вечером, они все же остались, а значит, эффект от встреч стал держаться дольше. Может, дело в том, как именно Люциус вчера на него воздействовал?

От воспоминаний об этом у Гарри полыхнули щеки. Наверное, если усилить… Усилить? Гарри мог представить себе, как именно следует усилить воздействие, и от этих мыслей кровь прилила к члену. Нет, не время об этом думать. Гарри вздохнул, поднялся и отправился в ванную. Через пару часов его ждала встреча с Люциусом, и он рассчитывал воплотить на этой встрече свои желания.

Ворота были открыты, ожидавший его старый эльф проворчал что-то под нос и испарился. Гарри едва ли не бегом добежал до особняка, взмыл по лестнице, вошел в холл и сразу наткнулся на Люциуса.

Снова гулять? Гарри почувствовал что-то вроде разочарования, его хорошее настроение слегка поблекло. Люциус смотрел на него чуть прищурившись, потом протянул руку, и Гарри схватил ее.

— Идем, — Люциус потянул его вверх на второй этаж. Они миновали гостиную и многочисленные запертые двери. Вокруг было тихо, лишь старый паркет чуть поскрипывал под ногами.

— Что ты придумал на этот раз?

— Ты мне доверяешь?

Первым порывом было ответить «нет», но не сейчас.

— Да.

Люциус приостановился, бросил на него отчаянный взгляд и пошел вперед.

Он провел Гарри в небольшую то ли столовую, то ли гостиную, где был накрыт стол для двоих.

— Садись, я хочу, чтобы ты поел и рассказал, как ощущаешь вкус.

— Но зачем? Я не голоден…

— То, что случилось с тобой вчера, очень плохой признак. Мне надо понять, что именно с тобой происходит, как ты на меня реагируешь, как ты… за счет чего ты живешь.

Гарри оглядел стол. Там были разные фрукты и ягоды; несколько видов сыров, душистый хлеб, какие-то десерты, шоколад; отдельно стояли приправы — перец, корица, что-то еще. Гарри не так уж хорошо в них разбирался. На столе стояло и вино.

— Тут не все кажется съедобным.

— Это все отличается особо сильным вкусом и ароматом. Попробуй.

Гарри несмело стянул с тарелки клубничину и отправил в рот, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Запаха он почти не почувствовал, вкус… легкая кислинка без намека на сладость. Скорее пресно. Гарри скривился.

— Невкусно.

— Еще раз… — Гарри взглянул на Люциуса. Ему показалось — или у него слегка налились краской скулы? 

На этот раз вкус появился, но очень слабый. Следующим он попробовал сыр, потом персик — сочный настолько, что он едва не забрызгал все вокруг. Гарри то ощущал вкус, то вновь переставал его чувствовать. Люциус хмурился все больше. Наконец, он сказал, что можно остановиться, налил себе вина и отошел к окну.

Портьеры в комнате были закрыты, Люциус приоткрыл их, впуская солнечный свет, и отпил из своего бокала.

— Ну, и?.. — спросил Гарри, чувствуя себя несколько неловко.

— При помощи этого простого теста я пытался понять, как быстро смерть заполняет тебя.

— Слишком быстро?

— Да, слишком. Твоя жизнь просто не успевает разгореться. Видимо смерть, ощущая пустоту, накатывает быстрее. Что и произошло вчера. Ты почти растаял, в тебе стало так много смерти, что она захлестнула тебя, задев даже тело. Я смог тебя вернуть, но что будет дальше? Это зашло слишком далеко.

— То есть, чтобы оставаться живым, мне лучше как можно чаще быть с тобой, да?

— В этом нет ничего хорошего! Я не собирался становиться для тебя якорем, Гарри! Просто… — он осекся и поставил бокал на подоконник. — Нет, это надо прекращать. У меня есть идея, но, боюсь, она тебе не понравится.

— Какая?

— Я отберу у тебя всю смерть, а получившуюся силу отдам тебе же, волью в тебя, как мы влили жизнь в старый вяз…

— Или в розы? — Гарри почему-то показалось, что это не слишком хорошая идея, но он не мог даже себе объяснить почему. Просто предчувствие.

— Или… Я честно не знаю, сработает ли это. Никто никогда не проводил подобную операцию. Лорд несколько раз поднимал похожим способом инфери, правда, они быстро рассыпались. Но у тебя другой случай.

— То есть ты не знаешь, что случится.

— Не знаю, но хуже не будет. А если бездействовать… Боюсь, настанет день и час, когда я не смогу удержать тебя на этой стороне, Гарри. 

— Ты — сможешь, — Гарри подошел к Люциусу, взял у него из рук бокал и отпил немного.

— Да меня просто отправят в Азкабан, если мы продолжим! Гарри, ты не понимаешь… авроры уже подозревают меня; еще немного — и наши встречи прекратит министерство.

— Я смогу им все объяснить, не бойся. Если для того, чтобы оставаться живым, мне надо быть рядом с тобой, — я готов. Это не самая плохая судьба.

— Ты не понимаешь, что говоришь. — Люциус опустил руки Гарри на плечи, словно пытаясь оттолкнуть, но не сделал этого.

— Понимаю.

Гарри потянулся к нему, несмело коснулся губ осторожным поцелуем. И еще. И еще. Люциус зажмурился и прошептал:

— Что ж ты делаешь, несносный идиот, — и привлек к себе.

Гарри хотел возразить, что он вовсе не идиот, но его рот оказался слишком занят поцелуем, а потом уже и расхотелось разговаривать. Идиот? Ну, пусть идиот. 

За время сегодняшних упражнений он почти научился чувствовать, когда Люциус начинал творить свою незаметную магию. Но сейчас Люциус действовал по-другому: он медленно и осторожно стягивал с него смерть пелену за пеленой. 

Раньше это ощущалось, как взрыв. Сейчас… Гарри даже не знал, с чем можно сравнить это ощущение, разве что с осторожной лаской, которая продолжается и продолжается, все больше разогревая кровь. И так же медленно нарастало его желание, возбуждение. Смерть отступала, уступая место жизни, которая для него сейчас сосредоточилась в одной-единственной фигуре.

— Ваша девушка меня убьет, — сказал Люциус и отступил на шаг.

Против света Гарри не видел выражения его лица, но ему показалось, что Люциус улыбается. Думать о Джинни он был сейчас совершенно не в состоянии. Она ведь сама привела его к Люциусу, чтобы тот помог, и … если для помощи нужны поцелуи или что-то большее, может, это не такая уж жертва? Или?..

— У тебя же есть спальня? — спросил Гарри.

Люциус посмотрел на него долгим внимательным взглядом. Гарри уже ждал, что тот снова спросит «Ты уверен?» или вновь отошлет его, но нет. Люциус только на мгновение зажмурился и повел Гарри за собой. Гарри не хотелось его отпускать, он чувствовал, что Люциус продолжает лишать его смерти, — мир с каждым шагом становился все ярче, все более настоящим. И вместе с этим росла и уверенность Гарри в том, что он все делает правильно. 

Да, Люциус, конечно, совсем не подходящий человек, чтобы в него влюбиться, но Гарри просто не мог представить сейчас никого на его месте. Прошлое забылось, потонуло, осталось где-то там, за оградой Малфой-мэнора. Здесь же были тепло, надежда, жизнь. И любовь.

Спальня оказалась буквально за соседней дверью, словно Люциус заранее знал об исходе встречи. Шторы были задернуты, но света солнца, струящегося сквозь них, было вполне достаточно, чтобы разглядеть большую кровать с резными столбиками. Больше Гарри ничего не рассмотрел — слишком увлекся очередным поцелуем. 

Смерть продолжала слетать с него так же, как слетала одежда и с самого Гарри, и с Люциуса; с каждым вздохом, с каждым прикосновением ощущения становились ярче, сильнее, интенсивнее. Когда они, не разрывая поцелуя, упали на кровать, Гарри окончательно осознал себя живым. Он чуть приподнялся, разглядывая Люциуса, прежде чем снять очки. 

Гарри не помнил, сколько Люциусу лет, но выглядел он явно моложе — даже моложе, чем когда они впервые пришли просить помощи в Малфой-мэнор. Ни морщинок, ни дряблости — гладкая нежная кожа, которую так приятно было гладить пальцами. Блестящие глаза, яркие после поцелуев губы, которые так и хотелось снова поцеловать. 

— Ты... ты использовал полученную силу и для себя, да? 

— Было бы крайне глупо не брать ее для поправки здоровья. Отчасти поэтому я и согласился тогда.

Гарри ухмыльнулся:

— Так вот в чем была твоя выгода.

— В том числе. Иди сюда… — И он снова притянул Гарри к себе. 

Мир продолжал разгораться. Гарри вел ладонями по ребрам, по напряженному животу Люциуса и ниже, а потом обратно, наслаждаясь гладкостью кожи и чуть щекочущими волосками на ней. Хотелось большего, но он не мог решиться, не очень представлял, что делать. Он целовал то шею Люциуса, то плечи, то мял его ягодицы, то тянулся к члену, но отступал, так и не притронувшись. 

— Что же ты медлишь, Гарри? — спросил Люциус и перевернул их, оказавшись сверху.

Он уверенно сжал ладонью член Гарри, медленно провел снизу вверх, покружив пальцем по головке. Как тут сдержаться? Гарри застонал. 

— Я не знаю… Я хочу!..

— Чего не знаешь?

Люциус наклонился к его уху, зарылся носом в волосы у виска, лизнул ушную раковину и прошептал.

— Не знаешь, как именно меня трахнуть, Гарри?

От этих слов Гарри едва не кончил; он ощутил, что его щеки буквально вспыхнули. Он попытался ответить, но издал только нечленораздельный звук.

— Ты этого хочешь? — спросил Люциус, продолжая терзать его ухо.

О, он хотел! Безумно хотел! Так, что едва мог сдержаться. Мерлин… Гарри зарылся рукой в волосы Люциуса и чуть потянул от себя, чтобы пройтись поцелуями по его шее, подбородку, ключицам… 

— Хочу. Тебя хочу, — шептал он между поцелуями, сжимая Люциуса в объятиях.

Он не понял, в какой момент Люциус приподнялся, сжал Гарри коленями и направил его член прямо в себя. Неужели он еще до начала встречи знал, чем все закончится, и подготовился? Это было слишком! Гарри застонал, зажмурился, подаваясь бедрами вверх, чтобы войти глубже, до конца. Да… Все мысли просто вымело из головы, он уже не думал, как, что и почему. Все его сознание было заполнено Люциусом, восторгом, блаженством. 

— Я не могу…

— Можешь, Гарри, давай. 

Люциус приподнялся и задвигался вверх и вниз, медленно, тягуче, отчего Гарри просто хотелось выть. Он потянулся руками к бедрам Люциуса, сжал их, погладил, ощущая, как напрягаются сильные мышцы. В ушах буквально звенело. Мертв? О нет… Гарри еще никогда не чувствовал себя настолько живым, даже до встречи с Волдемортом. 

Люциус взял руку Гарри, направил к своему члену. Гарри сжал на нем пальцы, и Люциус застонал и задвигался быстрее. Невозможно приятно было ощущать тяжелую горячую плоть в руке. Гарри вспомнил, как делал это для себя, и задвигал рукой, плотно сжимая ладонь.

Гарри буквально тонул в ощущениях, в блаженстве, в Люциусе, любви к нему. Еще немного…

— Теперь кончай… — задыхаясь, прошептал Люциус, и слегка сжал Гарри внутри.

Это было слишком. Люциус словно выпил последнюю каплю «смерти» этими словами, и Гарри, и без этого уже переполненный ощущениями, излился. Оргазм пронзил его тело, словно молния, заставив буквально выгнуться и отключиться.

Когда он открыл глаза, шторы были открыты и в окно бил яркий свет. Люциус сидел напротив кровати на столе, в одном халате на голое тело. В его руках была фигурка дракончика, которую Гарри видел в гостиной. Люциус смотрел на нее нахмурившись, водил пальцем по изгибам, будто пытался разобраться в головоломке.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Гарри.

Люциус вздрогнул, взглянул на него, и морщинка на его лбу разгладилась. 

— Просто пытаюсь тебе помочь, — сказал он и сжал фигурку в кулаке так сильно, что на пол посыпались крошки. Вдруг фигурка пошла трещинами и вспыхнула ярким светом, который, обжигая, обрушился на Гарри. Он словно вспыхнул сам, но не успел даже закричать, как потерял сознание.


	12. Chapter 12

Стрелка с щелчком перескочила деление, и часы пробили девять. Хогвартс-экспресс влетел на станцию, привычно затормозил, выдувая пар, и замер. Гарри было холодно, но он обеими руками держался за каменную скамейку, обжигая ладони. Странно, сейчас ему совершенно не было страшно. 

— Не хочешь ехать? — раздался рядом глухой и почти бесплотный голос, похожий на шелест сухих листьев.

Гарри обернулся. Рядом с ним сидела и болтала ногами его тень — или кто-то, принявший ее облик. Темная, почти бесплотная фигура в очках и с торчащими во все стороны волосами отличалась от Гарри лишь тем, что держала в руке длинную косу с ярким, словно сотканным из света лезвием.

— Ты — Смерть? — спросил Гарри.

— Ну… Смерть это не кто-то, а термин, обозначающий отсутствие жизни. Человечество налепило столько мифов об этом, так неистово в них верило, что это не могло пройти бесследно. Но да, меня можно назвать Смертью. Той самой, из старой сказки.

— Которая подарила трем братьям подарки?

— Подарила. — Смерть кивнула, на миг блеснув улыбкой. 

Зубы у Смерти были слишком крупные.

— Могу вернуть.

— Зачем? Раз подарила — значит, это теперь ваше, человеческое. Конкретно — пока твое. 

— Почему «пока»?

— Потому что ты уже здесь, а мои Дары все еще там.

— Где здесь? Я все же окончательно умер? У Люциуса не получилось?

— У твоего Люциуса получилось то, что мне не удавалось сделать почти полгода. Хорошо, когда за дело берутся дилетанты. У него с самого начала не было ни единого шанса.

— Почему? Мне же становилось лучше!

— Только рядом с ним и временно. Так не могло продолжаться вечно, тем более что он совершенно не рассчитывал на такой эффект. Он всего лишь хотел выпить тебя, забрать себе огромную силу и воспользоваться ей. Но только ты никак не «выпивался». — Смерть будто хихикнула. — Чего он только ни придумывал, пытаясь избавиться от тебя, но в итоге лишь сильнее привязывал. Он сделался зависимым от тебя, сделал тебя зависимым от него, что его совершенно не радовало. Довел ты до паники бедного Малфоя. 

Гарри почему-то было все равно. Слова Смерти не ранили, но немного расстраивали.

— Я ему нравился.

— Ему нравилась твоя сила, идиот. Малфои всегда стремились к силе и власти, почти инстинктивно. Он видел твою мощь, видел неиссякаемый источник энергии, его влекли почти безграничные возможности, которые он получал рядом с тобой.

— Странно, что он использовал их не для захвата власти, а для исправления проблем в собственном поместье.

— Потому что он трус! — Смерть вдруг поднялась с лавки. — Его влекло, а он боялся. Так запутался, что довершил дело, начатое своим Лордом. 

— Значит, я все же умер. И что теперь?

— Ну, вариантов изначально у тебя было не так уж много… Либо туда, — Смерть кивнула на поезд, — либо ко мне в помощники. В последние годы работы прибавилось: то один никак не хочет умирать, то второй, то третий не садятся в поезд, то младенцев под скамейки подкидывают — разбирайся со всем этим беспорядком. Людей все больше, смертей — тоже. Я наблюдал за тобой с самого рождения, готовил, и вот, наконец, ты здесь.

Смерть Гарри совершенно точно не нравилась. Если уж выбирать, он бы предпочел поезд, но и на нем уезжать не хотелось. Лица за окном были не слишком счастливые. И странно, что Дамблдора среди них не было.

— Не хочу, — сказал Гарри.

— Естественно. Ты сейчас ничего не хочешь…

— Да нет, кое-что хочу — знать, что случилось с Люциусом.

— Какое тебе может быть до него дело? Он пытался тебя использовать, врал, манипулировал, убил в конце концов!

А чего еще ждать от Малфоя? Гарри с самого начала знал, с кем имеет дело, просто это не помешало влюбиться.

— Мне было с ним хорошо. Я же умер? Поэтому, наверное, не злюсь на него… но я почему-то хочу знать, что с ним.

Гарри поднялся.

В окне поезда он видел маму, папу, Сириуса, помахал им и пошел по платформе туда, где, как он помнил, был выход на вокзал. 

Смерть осталась все у той же скамейки. Когда Гарри подошел к стене и обернулся, Смерть кивнула ему и исчезла, разметавшись темным вихрем в воздухе.

«Мне нужно к Люциусу», — подумал Гарри и шагнул в стену.

Гарри не сразу понял, где оказался. Все вокруг было словно скрыто клубами дыма, который, похоже, никто не замечал. Самого Гарри тоже никто не видел — люди вокруг проходили мимо и даже сквозь него, они только чуть морщились, будто почувствовали что-то неприятное. Гарри даже не мог разглядеть их лица, черты казались смазанными.

— Пустите! Я убью этого ублюдка. Пустите! — знакомый голос звучал совсем рядом. Рон?

Дым всколыхнулся и опал, лица стали четче, как и все вокруг. И, хотя Гарри не различал цвета, черный стал словно чернее, а белый — белее. Сначала он увидел Рона, которого с трудом удерживали два высоких мага, и только потом — того, к кому тот так рвался. Люциуса.

Гарри понял, что оказался в Аврорате. Люциуса арестовали — один из авроров с закаменевшим лицом крепко держал его за скованные за спиной руки. Сзади шел бледный и серьезный Робардс, в дверях застыли Артур и Гермиона. Гарри попытался заговорить с ней, но она его не видела. В ее глазах застыли слезы.

Что ж… Похоже, он действительно умер, и Люциуса обвиняют в его убийстве. Формально так и было, но все же... Гарри даже попытался разозлиться или позлорадствовать, что преступник получил по заслугам, но не смог. Ему было все равно. Почти все равно, потому что он еще помнил, что с Люциусом ему было невероятно хорошо, и это чувство до сих пор оставалось с ним. 

Ему было немного любопытно, как Люциус собирается оправдываться. Гарри двинулся вслед за ним и его конвоирами, которые скрылись за тяжелой дверью в маленькой комнате без окон. Люциуса усадили на стул, и только тут, при ярком свете, Гарри увидел на его лице большую ссадину и фингал под глазом. Наверное, он сопротивлялся при аресте?

Робардс сел напротив, дал знак всем уйти и положил на стол блокнот и Прытко-Пишущее перо. 

— Итак, мистер Малфой, может, сразу расскажете, что произошло? Признаетесь в убийстве? И мы сэкономим время.

Люциус ответил не сразу, встретился с ним взглядом, какое-то время молчал, и когда Робардс уже хотел что-то добавить, произнес:

— Это была ошибка.

— Конечно, ошибка, иначе бы вы не попались. Ваш план не сработал, так? Вы просто хотели расправиться с Гарри или надеялись с его помощью возродить вашего поганого Лорда?

— Что? Какого к Мордреду, Лорда? Я не собирался убивать Поттера! Зачем мне убивать того, кто спас мою семью?

— Вот и мне интересно, зачем? Что вы с ним сотворили, что он найден в вашем доме голым и без признаков жизни? Какими извращенными ритуалами вы занимались?

Люциус зажмурился.

— Никаких ритуалов. И я не мог его убить — Поттер уже полгода как мертв, спросите у своих колдомедиков и Невыразимцев! Невозможно убить того, кто уже давно умер.

Гарри показалось, что свет погас, а потом снова вспыхнул, но уже какой-то другой. Тени будто стали глубже, опаснее. Лицо Малфоя сейчас казалось совершенно белым, и на нем хорошо было видно глубокие тени под глазами, будто он не спал и не ел несколько дней. Всего несколько часов назад Люциус выглядел совершенно иначе. 

— Я знаю о его проблеме, но буквально позавчера он был здесь, разговаривал с нами, а теперь лежит в холодильнике. И я знаю — именно вы, Малфой, приложили к этому руку!

Люциус ухмыльнулся.

— Докажите!

— А мне и доказывать не придется, ублюдок. — Робардс поднялся. — Мне не важно, что скажет суд, какие вы найдете оправдания. Вы убили Гарри Поттера, и, если вы думаете, что это сойдет вам с рук, вы ошибаетесь. Я клянусь, что просто придушу вас собственными руками, если суд не отправит вас до конца жизни в Азкабан или специально для вас не найдут последнего завалящего дементора для Поцелуя. Вы надругались над ним и убили, и поплатитесь за это — по закону или нет.

Люциус откинулся на спинку стула и прищурился; он как будто совсем не испугался, хотя Гарри знал, что Робардс слов на ветер не бросает.

— Единственное, что вы можете предъявить мне, мистер аврор, это надругательство над трупом, — и то будет не просто доказать, так как труп пришел ко мне сам. Кстати, не припомню в нашем законодательстве статьи за убийство вампира или инфери — ваш Поттер недалеко от них ушел.

Робардс не выдержал, он вскочил, роняя стул, и врезал Малфою по лицу.

— Не смей так говорить о Гарри! Не смей сравнивать его с нежитью — ты сам гораздо ближе к грязной нечисти, чем он. И твои слова можно прочесть как признание, и я выбью его из тебя, вырву под Веритасерумом.

— Это незаконно!

— Плевать!

Робардс наклонился к лицу Люциуса, сверля его яростным взглядом.

— Ты знаешь правду, я знаю правду, и, клянусь, ее узнают все. На этот раз ты не выберешься, Малфой, это я тебе обещаю.

Можно было уходить, все решено. Люциус показал себя во всей красе — действительно, просто использовал, ничего больше. И Гарри должно было плевать, что произойдет дальше. Он даже поверил Робардсу, и… Да какая, к Мерлину, разница, что будет с Люциусом Малфоем? Но Гарри почему-то не торопился уходить, он двинулся вслед за охраной, которая повела Люциуса в камеру. 

От допросной комнаты они повернули в узкий коридор, перегороженный тяжелой дверью. За ней оказался еще один коридор и новая дверь, за которой уже начались камеры. Люциуса пихнули в ближайшую, едва не забыв освободить ему руки. Гарри безо всяких усилий проник через стену, огляделся и устроился в углу, рядом с фальшивым, но почему-то зарешеченным окном.

Люциус немного постоял у двери, вслушиваясь, потом закрыл глаза, рухнул на топчан и закрыл голову руками. Он как будто что-то простонал, но Гарри не услышал что. Потом Люциус выпрямился, коснулся затылком стены и замер. Его лоб расчертили вертикальные морщины, губы были плотно сжаты, будто он мучился отчего-то. 

Странно… 

Гарри не понимал, зачем он здесь. Вроде же все закончилось. Совсем все, — но заставить себя уйти он не мог. Он осторожно шагнул к Люциусу и встал рядом. Тот не пошевелился — явно, как и все остальные, не мог его заметить. Тогда Гарри дотронулся до его руки: было немного любопытно, подействует ли Люциус на него снова. Мир не изменился, зато Люциус распахнул глаза и уставился прямо на него.

— Гарри?!

Он не шарахнулся, наоборот, попытался схватить за запястья, но его пальцы прошли насквозь. Люциус уронил руки, его губы дрогнули.

— Всего лишь призрак.

— Наверное. Просто хотел узнать правду, прежде чем уйти. Ты пытался заполучить с моей помощью власть? Новую силу?

— Возможно. Какая сейчас-то разница? Призраки не свидетельствуют в суде.

— Интересно почему…

— Потому что их можно подделать. Гарри… Я не буду кривить душой, я действительно видел в тебе источник небывалой мощи. Я копил ее медленно, почти не тратил, но даже тех крох хватило, чтобы сбросить лет десять. Честно, потом я уже не знал, что со всей этой силой делать. Еще и ты своими разговорами разбередил незажившие раны…

— О чем ты говоришь?

— О Лорде. Что все служение ему, все его величие, все попытки достичь бессмертия — пыль. Мне стыдно было смотреть в глаза своим предкам.

— Но сила могла тебе помочь…

— Помочь что? Завоевать Британию? Покорить мир? Запугать его? Чтобы потом имя Малфоев смешали с грязью и попытались забыть? Сила — ничто, ты победил Лорда не силой.

— Я не верю тебе, Люциус. Это… 

— Еще несколько часов назад ты мне верил. 

— Да, верил. А потом ты меня убил.

— Ты не должен был умереть! Я вообще не понимаю, как… отчего? Ты должен жить, Поттер! — он почти кричал. 

Раздался удар в дверь, и недовольный голос прохрипел:

— Заткнись, ублюдок, пока тебя не заставили замолчать силой.

Люциус бросил на дверь злобный взгляд и вновь посмотрел на Гарри. Сейчас в его лице не было ни следа надменности и упрямства. 

— Но ты сам сказал, что я уже не был живым. 

— Ты был на допросе, да? Мне казалось, что ты где-то рядом, но не знал…

— Да, я все слышал. Ты называл меня трупом. 

Гарри ждал, что Люциус отведет взгляд, но он продолжал смотреть на него. 

— Не важно, что я говорил там, этому, как его… Не важно, какие термины использовал, чтобы вывести его из себя. Я так не думал. Уж кому, как не мне, знать, каково твое состояние. Ты существовал на грани. Днем я перетягивал тебя в мир живых, но ночью ты возвращался обратно. Ты же был живым, Гарри. Ты ведь помнишь, тебе хотелось дышать, любить, жить, радоваться.

— Я знаю, чего я хотел. Я помню это. Но, видимо, это все была иллюзия, сон. Ты же сам когда-то говорил мне — отличай сон от реальности. Вот я, похоже, и спал весь этот месяц. Что-то себе возомнил… А тебе всего лишь хотелось поправить внешность и восстановить поместье.

— Нет.

— Да. Интересно, то, что я влюблюсь, тоже было тобой задумано? Ты просто играл со мной…

— Нет! Гарри… да, изначально все было так, как ты говоришь, но потом ты стал мне дорог, Гарри Поттер.

— Конечно! Для тебя должен быть дорог такой невероятный источник энергии!

— Да нет же! Поттер, подумай, ну какой мне смысл врать тебе сейчас, когда ты уже ушел за грань?

— Может, боишься, что мой призрак будет преследовать до конца жизни?

— Боюсь? О нет, если меня отправят в Азкабан — я надеюсь на это. Но подозреваю, до Азкабана я не доживу. 

— Ну, насколько я слышал твой допрос, у тебя все шансы выйти из зала суда, а потом ты просто ускользнешь, как обычно.

— Не в этот раз. Мне дадут Веритасерум и спросят, убил ли я тебя. И, что бы я ни говорил без него, какие бы доказательства ни приводил, я знаю — я тебя убил. Не хотел, но какое это имеет значение для Пожирателя смерти, прикончившего великого Поттера.

— Ты уверен, что отправишься в Азкабан?

Гарри не мог это представить. Не складывалось.

— Это в лучшем случае, Гарри, — Люциус усмехнулся. — Знал же, что не стоит с тобой связываться, но не удержался от искушения. Ты стал моей отравой, Гарри Поттер.

Люциус протянул к нему руку, словно пытаясь дотронуться, — и сразу опустил ее. 

— Мне жаль, Гарри, что так получилось. 

— Мне тоже… — Гарри подошел ближе и сжал его руку — странно, но у него получилось.

Люциус чуть нахмурился.

— Я не хочу, чтобы тебя посадили, — добавил Гарри.

— Ты уже в принципе ничего не хочешь.

— Я хочу, чтобы тебя освободили. Я не злюсь, что так получилось. Я ведь на самом деле был мертв, и только ты позволил мне прожить и насладиться жизнью еще немного. Но магия не способна воскрешать, я помню это.

— Не способна, — эхом ответил Люциус, разглядывая его рассеянным взглядом. — Но ты же жил… Почему же ничего не вышло? Неужели ты так и не нашел смысл? Идею, которая разожгла бы твою жизнь. Казалось, раз уж ты влюбился в меня… Ведь влюбился?

— Не помню. Кажется. Да. Я нуждался в тебе, я хотел тебя, но выглядело так, что тебе это было не нужно, я не нужен, поэтому

Гарри замялся. А что поэтому? Сдался?

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты возненавидел меня, когда вылечишься и перестанешь нуждаться во мне. Влюбленность мимолетна. Особенно влюбленность, в основе которой зависимость. Потом бы ты вспомнил, что я твой враг, и возненавидел еще больше за то, что я воспользовался ситуацией. 

— Ну… наверное, ты слишком много думал о будущем, слишком много опасался. Но спасибо, что был со мной. 

Люциус приоткрыл рот, словно собираясь что-то сказать, но промолчал. Махнул рукой и прикрыл глаза. Гарри подумал, что хочет еще раз, видимо, в последний, прикоснуться к его губам. И сделал это. Наклонился, дотронулся почти невесомо, но Люциус почувствовал. Потянулся к нему, словно собираясь углубить поцелуй, разомкнул губы. Гарри даже не был уверен, что способен хоть что-то почувствовать сейчас, поцелуй был для него просто символом, но он действительно ощущался. Мягкость губ, влажный язык, гладкие зубы… И не только это — поцелуй будто согрел его. Мир на миг словно треснул, преображаясь. Гарри отшатнулся — он не понимал, что произошло.

— Со Смертью я однажды уже встречался, но целоваться не приходилось, — усмехнулся Люциус. — Лорд, конечно, до многого дошел сам, но саму идею встреч, борьбы со смертью ему подал Долохов, бывший соратником еще Гриндельвальда. Долохов был другом отца, он и познакомил меня со Смертью, заставил пожать ей руку и испить ее дар.

— Я — не Смерть и не хочу ею быть.

— Предлагали?

Гарри кивнул.

— Я отказался, конечно. Почему ты посчитал, что я Смерть?

— Похож. Только… — Люциус нахмурился.

Но Гарри не дождался пояснения. Люциус продолжал пристально разглядывать его, будто что-то просчитывал.

— Странно, я думал, что раз умер совсем, то, целуя тебя, ничего не почувствую.

— Но почувствовал.

— Наверное, я просто не хочу тебя терять. 

— Нет, просто, раз ты мертв, мне тоже недолго осталось. Интересно, это тебя радует или огорчает?

— Огорчает. Я бы и призраком пришел на суд, но, боюсь, меня не увидят.

— Кто знает?.. — Люциус протянул ладонь и позвал. — Иди сюда, дай руку.

— Но я же неощутим, — и все же Гарри послушался, протянул руку, касаясь кончиками пальцев его ладони. Дернулся, когда Люциус крепко схватил его за запястье. Тот недобро ухмыльнулся.

— Попался. А теперь я тобой пообедаю. Силы получится много, но ничего…

— Ты мной — что?.. — Гарри почему-то не испугался. Только ощутил смутное беспокойство.

— Ты хочешь жить?

— Да. 

— На самом деле? Тебе действительно есть ради чего вернуться? Есть дело, которое ты обязательно хочешь сделать?

Гарри попытался вырваться, но у него почему-то не получилось.

— Хочу.

Глаза Люциуса будто блеснули.

— Если ты солгал, ты просто исчезнешь. А если нет… Возвращайся, Гарри.

Люциус чуть улыбнулся и крепче сжал его руку. Мир раскололся. Стены вокруг — тоже, вверх рванулись зеленые побеги. Гарри вцепился взглядом в Люциуса, пытаясь вырваться из его рук, но он будто обессилел, его словно утягивало в воронку. Слой за слоем. Это было почти больно; вокруг стоял невыносимый гвалт, нестерпимо хотелось зажать уши, скрыться, исчезнуть. И он пропадал. Утекал, словно вода в сливное отверстие. За миг до исчезновения серо-зеленый мир вдруг вспыхнул радужными красками, а потом исчез в огненной вспышке.


	13. Chapter 13

Холодно. Гарри не мерз уже очень давно, почти забыл, как это, но сразу понял — холодно. Он лежал на ледяной поверхности голый, прикрытый только какой-то тонкой материей. Где он? Гарри вскочил, попытался осмотреться, но без очков видел лишь какие-то размытые фигуры. Кто-то заорал, что-то упало.

— Где мои очки? — спросил Гарри.

Ему долго не отвечали. Слышался только какой-то взволнованный шепот, в котором Гарри не мог разобрать ни слова. 

— Эй? Где мои очки? Где одежда? Где я вообще?

«Он что, живой? Гарри Поттер ожил?» — забормотали на грани слышимости.

— Я ожил? — Гарри сглотнул, попытался перестать дышать, но на этот раз у него ничего не получилось. В горле запершило. — Я жив?..

— Ваши очки, сэр, — пробормотала невысокая фигура в бледно-сером. 

Гарри забрал у нее очки и нацепил на нос. Кажется, он был в морге и, видимо, до смерти напугал работников. Кто-то валялся на полу, и его все еще пытались привести в чувство.

— Но как?.. — спросил он скорее у себя, чем у работников морга. И сразу вспомнил: — Люциус. — А за этим — и ползущие по стенам лианы, и яркую вспышку, и слова, что силы может получиться слишком много. — Мне надо в аврорат! — воскликнул он, спрыгивая с операционного стола, быстро закутался в простыню и бросился вон. Интересно только, где он — в Мунго или при аврорате тоже есть морг? Этого Гарри не помнил.

— Подождите… — его попытались остановить, но Гарри только посмотрел и твердо повторил:

— Мне надо в аврорат. Сейчас же.

Тут открылась дверь и в комнату ввалился потрепанный, обсыпанный штукатуркой аврор с прилипшим к щеке зеленым листом. 

— Скорее, у нас там взрыв в камерах. Пока из Мунго прибегут…

Гарри не стал дослушивать, первым рванулся вперед, отпихнув с дороги ошарашенного аврора. Он выскочил в коридор, и не сразу сообразил, в какую сторону бежать, но, оглянувшись, увидел чуть дальше по коридору клубы пыли, потом услышал оттуда приглушенные крики и помчался на них.

Да, точно, именно здесь находились камеры. Точнее, раньше находились — теперь там высились груды камней, обломков кирпича, железа, сквозь которые торчали зеленые ветви, позолота, обломки дорогой мебели.

— Если этот ублюдок выжил, он трижды пожалеет об этом! — кричал Робардс.

Да, Люциус окончательно вывел его из равновесия. Там же был Рон, красный то ли от гнева, то ли от ярости. Он не кричал, а совершал точные пассы палочкой, пытаясь расчистить завал. Гарри пока никто не заметил. Он прочихался от пыли и поспешил к эпицентру, но не успел дойти, как наткнулся голой пяткой на обломок камня и вскрикнул от неожиданности. 

Первым его заметил один из младших авроров, обернулся и застыл, едва ли не открыв рот. Совершенно забыв о субординации, он подергал за мантию Робардса, тот раздраженно обернулся и тоже заметил Гарри.

— Поттер? Ты жив?!

— Гарри?! — Рон ринулся к нему сквозь толпу с таким энтузиазмом, что чуть не уронил кого-то. — Гарри! — А потом бросился Гарри на шею, чего он совсем не ожидал.

— Да, я вроде ожил, — ему было приятно, но и немного не по себе, что Рон так о нем волновался. Впрочем, сейчас его больше интересовало другое.

— Что тут произошло? Кто-то пострадал?

Робардс, конечно, не обязан был отвечать. Он был главой Аврората, Гарри — никем, да еще и в одной простыне вместо мантии, но, должно быть, от шока тот начал докладывать:

— Пока неизвестно. Видимо, произошел взрыв, но какой-то необычный. Все выходы завалены. Я послал отряды посмотреть, что с другой стороны и на остальных этажах, они пока ничего не сообщали.

Гарри не хотел сделать ситуацию для Люциуса еще хуже, поэтому не стал говорить о своих догадках. Хотя Гарри сам не совсем понимал, что именно случилось. Люциус, похоже, снова забрал у него энергию смерти и, так как не мог поглотить столько сам, попытался потратить, превращая тюрьму в настоящий дворец. Но силы действительно оказалось слишком много, а это значило, что Люциус находился в эпицентре. И, возможно…

— Некогда ждать! Давайте скорее, там же остались люди?

— Ну, Малфоя не очень жалко, — произнес кто-то.

— Малфой спас мне жизнь, — огрызнулся Гарри. — Что он вообще тут делает?

— Арестован за твое убийство, Гарри, — ответил Робардс. — Но видимо, обвинения придется снять…

Тем временем подошли еще маги из соседних отделов. Прибежал Кингсли с Артуром, несколько колдомедиков — все включились в работу. Аккуратно, чтобы не сделать еще хуже, все вместе разбирали завал — дробили крупные камни, откатывали в стороны более мелкие; вынимали резные панели, парчовые занавески, осколки зеркал и многочисленные стремительно увядающие растения — и все то, чему в тюрьме совершенно точно не было места.

Гарри метался, как тигр по клетке; он не хотел показывать, насколько беспокоился, но это было все сложнее сделать. Если Люциус обменял свою жизнь на его, Гарри не знал, как с этим жить дальше. Он так не хотел! Нет. Люциус обязан был выжить! 

— Я уж думал — все, ублюдок тебя порешил, — говорил Рон, помогая старшим товарищам.

— Он меня вылечил, просто… Все вышло несколько не так, как мы ожидали.

— Нет, Гарри. Ты был мертв, по-настоящему мертв, часы в Норе не врут.

— Но сейчас во мне не осталось ни следа болезни. Я действительно вылечился, и сделал это Малфой.

Рон фыркнул, будто не верил. Махнул палочкой и отвел в сторону очередной камень, открывая проход в коридор. В этот проход сразу же выскочил кто-то невысокий и весь с ног до головы покрытый штукатуркой. Не Люциус. Он немного прополз и остановился, отчаянно кашляя и чихая. За ним выполз кто-то еще и тут же рухнул на пол, пачкая его текущей из раны на голове кровью. Это тоже оказался не Люциус.

— Сколько человек там было? — спросил Гарри у Робардса.

— Трое. Эти двое и…

— Малфой.

Гарри едва сам не дернулся в проход, чтобы лично найти Люциуса, но его опередил Рон. Через несколько секунд он высунулся и потребовал колдомедика. Заметив взгляд Гарри, он кивнул:

— Жив.

У Гарри отлегло от сердца, но только до тех пор, пока Рон и два колдомедика не вытащили из провала Люциуса. В первое мгновение показалось, что кровь везде: на лице, волосах, руках, изорванной мантии. Уже не задумываясь, кто и что скажет, Гарри бросился к нему, пытаясь понять, насколько все плохо… Никто даже не успел его остановить. Колдомедики положили Люциуса на пол, подошли еще два целителя и начали колдовать. Гарри опустился рядом, осторожно коснулся пальцев, и Люциус распахнул глаза. Невидяще огляделся, потом увидел Гарри, на мгновение зажмурился. 

— Что бы вы ни делали, перестаньте! Вам становится хуже! — закричал один из целителей, и Люциус сразу открыл глаза.

— Получилось… Живой. — Люциус чуть усмехнулся и снова закрыл глаза.

— Мы его забираем в Мунго. Вроде ничего особо серьезного, но общее состояние нестабильное. 

— Что с ним?

Целители не ответили, они наколдовали носилки, аккуратно положили на них Люциуса и, левитируя их перед собой, ушли в сопровождении Робардса. Гарри было бросился следом, но ему не позволили.

— Они позаботятся о нем, не волнуйся, — сказал Рон. — Пойдем домой, тебе надо прийти в себя. 

Жизнь постепенно возвращалась на круги своя. Гермиона еще долго проверяла, что с Гарри все в порядке, и никак не могла понять, что с ним произошло. Он воскрес? Или просто не умирал?

— Наш Гарри просто «мальчик-который-выжил», вот и выживает в любых обстоятельствах, — шутил Рон.

— У меня такое чувство, что я просто «мальчик-который-вечно-влипает-в-истории».

Гарри и правда чувствовал себя совершенно нормально. К концу недели он уже начал забывать, что значило быть мертвым, как это жить в абсолютной апатии, когда единственное, что еще как-то волнует — увидишь ли Люциуса Малфоя. 

Необходимость во встречах отпала, но желание видеть Люциуса осталось. Гарри так никому и не рассказал, что Люциус собирался использовать его — просто это уже не имело никакого значения. Но отделаться от желания снова увидеться с Люциусом, поговорить, спросить, что же он точно сделал, Гарри не мог. Вот только Люциус видеть его не хотел. Гарри отправил ему письмо, Люциус ответил коротко:

«Мы разобрались с вашей проблемой, мистер Поттер. В наших дальнейших встречах больше нет нужды».

Гарри стало горько. Он написал еще раз, хотел, чтобы Люциус хотя бы рассказал ему, что же такое сделал. Как на самом деле вернул его к жизни. Ответ на этот раз был длиннее, но и повод для встречи окончательно исчез.

«Вы не были ни призраком, ни Смертью, когда пришли ко мне в камеру. Я все пытался понять, что вы такое. И когда вы зачем-то меня поцеловали и сказали, что на миг почувствовали себя живым, я догадался, что ваша энергия смерти просто создала для вас временное тело. Сила в прошлый раз выбила вашу душу, потому что ей не за что было зацепиться. Огонь, чтобы вы жили, разжечь так и не удалось. Но, когда вы пришли… у меня возникло подозрение, надежда, что он готов вот-вот разгореться. У вас появилась цель, смысл, жажда жизни, можно сказать. И я сделал то же, что обычно: отобрал всю вашу энергию смерти. Удержать ее, конечно, не смог, преобразовать такой объем — тоже, поэтому Аврорат, фактически, лишился своих тюремных камер. Но результат того стоил — вы живы, обвинения сняты.

Заседание суда по делу моего сотрудничества с Темным лордом назначено на конец следующей недели. Пожалуйста, воздержитесь от посещения, поверьте, с этой проблемой я теперь могу справиться сам».

Тон письма был таким, что Гарри едва не впал в отчаяние. Но… а чего он хотел? Его влюбленность держалась только на зависимости от Люциуса, а ее больше не было. Им больше не нужно было встречаться, Люциус не мог ему дать ничего, что бы не могли дать другие люди. Джинни… например. 

Но все же Гарри почему-то было горько и тоскливо. Да, Люциус был прав, они не пара, но верить в это не хотелось.

Он все же пришел на суд, вместе с Роном и Гермионой. Люциус сдержанно кивнул ему и покачал головой, явно недовольный. В его присутствии действительно не было никакой необходимости, хотя Кингсли и вызвал его, чтобы подтвердить слова других свидетелей, что Люциус Малфой не вступал в бой, что Волдеморт его пытал, угрожал семье. Люциус даже не смотрел на Гарри, пока тот отвечал и говорил, что мистер Малфой смог его вылечить с помощью знаний, переданных одним из старых соратников Лорда. 

Конечно, Малфой был далеко не невинной овечкой, на суде были и доказательства его выступлений на стороне Лорда, но, как выяснилось на предварительном следствии — ничего действительно серьезного так и не обнаружилось. Палочка — уничтожена, свидетелей применения проклятий не нашлось, а финансовая и организационная сторона не тянула на срок в Азкабане, особенно с учетом раскаяния, помощи следствию и общественно полезной деятельности — в виде поправки здоровья победителю Волдеморта — Гарри Поттеру.

Рон, кажется, был в шоке, что Малфой так легко отделался.

«Он чуть не убил Джинни!»

Гарри знал объяснения, но защищать Люциуса перед Роном не хотел. Умысел было не доказать, и сейчас Гарри предпочел верить, что его и не было. 

Люциуса освободили, присудив лишь перечислить деньги в фонд помощи жертвам войны, и разрешили свободно перемещаться, покидать страну и колдовать под Надзором. Люциус поблагодарил судей и, лишь выходя из зала, обернулся и едва кивнул Гарри. 

Гарри отправил ему записку с поздравлением, но ответа так и не получил. Наверное, так было к лучшему. Через несколько дней он случайно узнал, что Люциус уехал за границу к жене и сыну. 

Все, короткая история его знакомства и близости с Люциусом Малфоем могла считаться законченной. Но вместо облегчения Гарри еще долго продолжала терзать тоска и обида. И все же теперь он жил. А Люциус… что Люциус? Спасибо ему за эту возможность. 

Теперь Гарри надо было идти дальше.


	14. Chapter 14

Гарри любил Рождество, всю эту праздничную суету, поиск и выбор подарков, украшение дома, обсуждение меню. Само Рождество Гарри собирался встретить в Норе. Рождество — семейный праздник, а ближе семьи, чем Уизли, у Гарри не было. 

На их отношения с Уизли не повлияло даже то, что с Джинни Гарри все же расстался. Ну что тут поделаешь, если не сложилось? Гарри в принципе намного больше привлекал свой пол. Правда, он до сих пор не завел себе никого постоянного. Пробовал встречаться то с одним симпатичным молодым человеком, то с другим. Ходил на свидания, но все что-то было не то. К счастью, учеба в аврорской школе оказалась делом довольно тяжелым, чтобы переживать из-за этого. Гарри начал понимать Рона, который в итоге бросил ее и ушел помогать Джорджу в магазин.

«Не мое это все, Гарри. Зачем себя мучить?» — сказал он и теперь, кажется, был полностью счастлив. Свадьбу с Гермионой они запланировали на следующую весну. 

О Люциусе Гарри старался не вспоминать, но не получалось. После болезни он как-то неожиданно для себя научился ценить вещи, которые раньше не замечал: вкусную еду — чтобы из свежих продуктов, хорошо приготовленная, с приправами и специями; дорогие вина, кофе и чай; живую музыку и хорошо пошитую одежду. Он стеснялся этого, считал пижонством, но от побочного эффекта болезни избавиться не удавалось. Вкусы, запахи, виды, ощущения — все это каждый раз напоминало ему, что он жив. И, к сожалению, напоминало о Люциусе.

Через месяц после суда Гарри был почти счастлив, что их общение не продолжилось. Через два — понял, что смертельно скучает. Дух Люциуса будто все время был рядом. Сидел за столом, когда Гарри пробовал новое блюдо; стоял у его кресла, когда Гарри вслушивался в звуки саксофона с новой пластинки; салютовал бокалом, когда пробовал вино; лежал рядом, когда Гарри закрывал глаза, пытаясь уснуть. Снился…

Призрачный Кингс-кросс и Хогвартс-экспресс исчезли навсегда, зато появились Люциус и Малфой-мэнор. Гарри ходил по запущенному поместью, загребая ногами осенние листья, гулял вдоль постепенно зарастающего ряской пруда, здоровался с засыпающим на зиму вязом, чья рана к зиме стала снова видна. Иногда он видел на дорожках вдалеке знакомую фигуру, но догнать ее не мог.

Гарри понимал, что скучает. Но надеялся, что со временем это пройдет. Найдется кто-то еще — не может же не найтись? 

Особенно тоскливо стало перед Рождеством, когда в школе авроров начались небольшие каникулы, и он стал все больше оставаться наедине с самим собой. Спасала лишь нахлынувшая праздничная суета, которой он старался себя занять.

Во «Флориш и Блоттс» Гарри зашел за подарком для Гермионы — он заказал для нее красочное издание мифов и легенд волшебников разных стран. Гарри забрал покупку, полюбовавшись приятной кожаной обложкой с серебряным тиснением, пролистнул несколько страниц, чтобы убедиться в качестве печати, и с сожалением убрал книгу в сумку. Он не глядя развернулся, собираясь уйти, но на кого-то налетел. 

Сначала он почувствовал знакомый, едва ощутимый запах и только потом поднял взгляд, уже зная, кого увидит, но еще в это не веря.

— Люциус…

— Мистер Поттер, рад видеть вас в добром здравии, — Люциус чуть наклонил голову, приветствуя его.

Взгляд у него был холодный.

— Я вас — тоже, — сердце сжало тоской, но Гарри постарался этого не показывать. — Не знал, что вы вернулись.

— Не хотелось надолго оставлять поместье. Дигби совершенно обленился.

— А как же ваша семья?

Люциус едва заметно поморщился.

— Осталась в Европе. Пока что…

Гарри случайно взглянул на левую руку Люциуса и заметил, что на ней больше нет обручального кольца. Пораженный, он уставился на нее. Люциус заметил взгляд и накрыл свои пальцы ладонью.

— Мы с Нарциссой решили расстаться — так будет лучше для нас обоих, — раздраженно добавил он. — Но думаю у вас-то с личной жизнью все в порядке?

— Да, все в порядке. — По лицу Люциуса будто пробежала тень. — Ее нет. Ну, то есть… с Джинни я расстался. И все.

— Что ж… надеюсь, это ненадолго. Прошу простить… — Люциус отстранился, будто чего-то испугался. И повернулся, чтобы уйти, хотя Гарри мог поклясться — он только пришел. 

Дать ему так просто уйти? Ни за что — Гарри потом в жизни не простил бы себе такого.

— Мистер Малфой! — Люциус замер. — Люциус. У меня свободен весь день — может, сходим вместе пообедаем, отметим твое возвращение?

Он нахмурился.

— Ты осознаешь, что делаешь, Поттер? Еще помнишь, кто я?

— Осознаю и помню. Мистер Люциус Малфой, бывший Пожиратель смерти, едва ли не правая рука Волдеморта. Волшебник, который спас мне жизнь. 

— И что это будет? Ужин в благодарность за ваше спасение? Увольте — вы уже отблагодарили.

Гарри вдруг понял, что Люциус не может поверить, что нужен ему. Что это не ловушка, не насмешка, не жалость…

— Знаешь, с тех пор, как я снова жив, я научился понимать, чего хочу на самом деле. Это как дрова для камина — то, что заставляет меня гореть, жить. И сейчас я очень хочу поужинать с тобой, Люциус. Я давно тебя не видел, скучал. Мне так и не удалось вырвать тебя из своей жизни — уж прости, ты стал ее частью. 

— Это просто какой-то нонсенс, бред! Ты не можешь, не должен, все должно было пройти!

— Зависимость прошла, а вот с остальным придется еще разбираться.

— Я… — Люциус вдруг вздохнул и отвел глаза, — тоже скучал, Гарри Поттер. 

Гарри улыбнулся, ему захотелось обнять Люциуса, но он сдержался.

— Так мы пообедаем вместе?

— Веди. Надеюсь, это будет приличное место.

— Знаешь, ты так тщательно прививал мне вкус к жизни, что я теперь действительно знаю, где лучшие рестораны.

Гарри не хотел задумываться, получится из этого что-нибудь или нет. В конце концов, какая разница? Лучше попробовать, чем отказаться от шанса на счастье. Именно в такие моменты Гарри особенно остро понимал, что он жив на самом деле.


End file.
